The 250th Hunger Games
by TheDarkestIce16
Summary: Twenty-five years have passed since the last Quarter Quell and the Games will soon experience a blast from the past. With a new twist in the mix, which tribute or district will stand on top? Sequel to "The 225th Hunger Games."
1. Prologue

Twenty-five years have passed since the last Quarter Quell.

Tributes have come and gone, competing (either volunteered or reaped) in the infamous Hunger Games to be crowned the Victor. The last Quarter Quell winner, Garrett Perryl from District 1 has taken over the role of District Mentor and trained tributes for the last 11 years. He, along with the rest of Panem, is gazing curiously at their Capitol television screens to hear what horrors lay in the next Quarter Quell. Archibald Snow, the reigning President and son of the late Areabeth Snow, walks to the podium and pulls a mysterious white card from the black box. Each card reveals a menacing and terrifying twist created over two centuries ago for the Quarter Quell. While not as evil as his late mother, Archibald still carries the icy and cold smile that has been perfected by each member of the Snow family legacy.

Snow opens the card and decreed: "_**One tribute from each district must personally select three tributes – a group of two boys and two girls – to compete in the Hunger Games. However as a special reward, if their 'team' is the last district standing, the remaining tributes shall ALL be crowned as Victors!"**_

Forty-eight tributes must compete for this year's Quarter Quell but the rules have changed. Only one tribute will be reaped and they will get the SOLE choice in which tributes must compete with them in the arena. Will a district's "team" be crowned or will only one tribute make it to the end?

Suffice it to say, not everyone will survive...

* * *

**The Tributes**

**District One**  
(Girl) Allure Young  
(Girl) Envy Blythe  
(Boy) Marc London  
(Boy) Levin Cassio

**District Two**  
(Girl) Piper Clarke  
(Girl) Collette Lafretta  
(Boy) Knox Venters  
(Boy) Abram Matthys

**District Three**  
(Girl) Alice Amberry  
(Girl) Cassandra "Cassie" Lombard  
(Boy) Gabriel "Gabe" Rivet  
(Boy) Jake Philpott

**District Four**  
(Girl) Hollyn Bainbridge  
(Girl) Kendra Saunders  
(Boy) Wyatt Calder  
(Boy) Todd Costas

**District Five**  
(Girl) Kaeli Naboda  
(Girl) Daphne Masters  
(Boy) Flint Price  
(Boy) Paxon Hupp

**District Six**  
(Girl) Jill Talbert  
(Girl) Gemini Capewell  
(Boy) Luca Mallon  
(Boy) Daniel Mallon

**District Seven**  
(Girl) Sophie Hilles  
(Girl) Eden Archer  
(Boy) Ethan Kinlaw  
(Boy) Skylar Sedgwick

**District Eight**  
(Girl) Tessie Clifton  
(Girl) Annaliese Crepeau  
(Boy) Cotton Stone  
(Boy) Gaelan Kassower

**District Nine**  
(Girl) Cammie Hargreaves  
(Girl) Gwendolin Taft  
(Boy) Tanner Ashby  
(Boy) Kipp Pritchard

**District Ten**  
(Girl) Eve Harper  
(Girl) Kitty Bardwell  
(Boy) Dune Ward  
(Boy) Holt Sprouse

**District Eleven**  
(Girl) Quinn Rotger  
(Girl) Amberly Vaughtin  
(Boy) Zachary "Zack" Lyons  
(Boy) Mason Soto

**District Twelve**  
(Girl) Scarlett Lei  
(Girl) Janel Modica  
(Boy) Cody Gilliam  
(Boy) Peter Handel


	2. The Quarter Quell Tributes

**District 1 – Luxury Items**

Name: **Allure Young**  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Delmor Young (Father) and Peridot Young (Mother)  
Mentor: Garrett Perryl (225th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Knife-throwing  
Weaknesses: Running and Climbing  
Fears: Fire  
Bio: Powerful and spoiled at birth, Allure is the diamond in her parents' eyes. Allure is the only daughter of the Young family and is the current heiress to the family's wealthy legacy. Growing up in the prestigious and pampered area of District 1, she's been given everything at birth and has never had to gone without. Most children in the district would openly sign up for the Career program (whether for money or for the sheer thrill) but Allure chose to decline the opportunity. Instead, she's a socialite and could live her days ignorant of the suffering and problems around her.

Name: **Envy Blythe**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Margit Blythe (Aunt), Eleni Blythe (Cousin) and Rania Blythe (Cousin)  
Mentor: Garrett Perryl (225th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Honey Blonde  
Eye color: Amber  
Strengths: Agility  
Weaknesses: Creating traps and Nets  
Fears: Natural Disasters  
Bio: Don't be fooled by the sound of her name because Envy is not the stereotypical District 1 brat. Many in her district would grow up with the luxuries and resources to live a very glamorous life. Sure, her family is wealthy and owns a big house but the key factor is that she holds no ties to it. Her parents died at a very young age and she was left to live with her Aunt and her two daughters, whom she despises to her very core. When Envy turns 18 years old, she expects to be thrown out on the street with only the bare essentials that will be given to her. If she were to be reaped into the Hunger Games, it would give her the chance to win the resources and home to live for the rest of her life.

Name: **Marc London**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Renard London (Father), Ruby London (Mother) and Bunnie London (Older Sister)  
Mentor: Garrett Perryl (225th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye color: Dark Green  
Strengths: Archery  
Weaknesses: Knife-throwing and Darts  
Fears: The Gamemakers  
Bio: Cunning and athletic, Marc is the overlooked participant in the Career program. Ever since he was a child, his parents signed him up to learn every deadly skill he could in the chance that he was reaped into the arena. He knows how to use a selection of deadly weapons but his favourite is the bow. While not part of the top performers of the group, Marc has been delegated to the background and consistently overlooked over many of the Careers – even his mentors believe he won't survive. Someday, he hopes to prove them all wrong and win the title given the chance.

Name: **Levin Cassio**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Siward Cassio (Father), Elizabeta Rawlings-Cassio (Mother) and Stirling Rawlings (Step-Brother)  
Mentor: Garrett Perryl (225th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Nature Survival  
Fears: Dying by poisons and nature  
Bio: Levin is the current star of the District 1 Career program. Rising to the top of his ranks, many throughout District 1 believe he will be the next winner if chosen (or volunteered) to compete. Grounded more than any other attribute, he keeps a cool head about his next decision. Levin knows that he could fight any tribute that comes in his way but the arena could pose a new threat that he could have never expected.

* * *

**District 2 – Mining and Weapon Development**

Name: **Piper Clarke**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Tyrus Clarke (Father), Corinne Clarke (Mother) and Paduin Clarke (Little Brother)  
Mentor: Alaric Sparda (249th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Chestnut Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Plant life and Poisons  
Fears: Dying first day and Losing to the elements  
Bio: Vindictive, cruel and manipulative (and those were some of her best attributes), Piper has been trained for years to become a Career and Peacekeeper. She loves to fight and has toned her skills to take down any sparring partner in her way. The Games are nothing new to Piper and her family. Her older brother Colver volunteered to compete in the 244th Hunger Games and was surprisingly killed in the Top 5. If she were ever to compete in the Games, Piper demands to earn redemption for her family by beating her brother's record and earning a victory for the Clarke name.

Name: **Collette Lafretta**  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Harlin Lafretta (Father) and Sharl Lafretta (Mother)  
Mentor: Alaric Sparda (249th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Redhead  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Knives and Dodging  
Weaknesses: Tying knots and Creating traps  
Fears: Being constrained and trapped  
Bio: Independent and bright, Collette has explored the many depths and landmarks of District 2. Each day when her parents go off to work, she would sneak away after classes and travel throughout different parts around town to find something new. A secret cave, a tall overarching tree, a cliff to be climbed or even an ancient and abandoned river, Collette loved to find each new landmark. Being in the districts mean that she'll only get to enjoy the beauty of her own district but if she were able to compete in the Games, Collette will be able to leave District 2 and explore a wide open world, including an ever changing arena with areas meant to be discovered.

Name: **Knox Venters**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Maynard Allson (Grandfather) and Theresita Venters (Mother)  
Mentor: Alaric Sparda (249th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Shaved Head  
Eye color: Light blue  
Strengths: Spears and Blades  
Weaknesses: Camouflage and Hiding  
Fears: Mutts  
Bio: Earning the title of Career is normally an honour to anyone in District 2 (keyword: normally). Knox knows how to fight and could defend himself in battle but he doesn't really care. If it wasn't for his grandfather pushing him to train, he wouldn't continue to sign up for the training centre each year. He's possibly the strongest 16 year old in the district and could take on fighters bigger than him; many believe him to be the next district victor. When Knox turns 18, he can quit the program and focus on a career that he's truly proud of instead of something others want him to be.

Name: **Abram Matthys**  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Ambrosius Matthys (Father)  
Mentor: Alaric Sparda (249th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Dark Green  
Strengths: Spears and Throwing  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
Fears: Defeated by a stronger tribute  
Bio: Many learn how to fight in District 2 but Abram is different than most children. At a young age, his father signed him up to learn how to craft weapons and machinery for the Peacekeepers. While children around his age would sign up for the Career, Peacekeeper or minor program, he learned how to create supplies and could prepare any type of weapon. Abram might just be an apprentice but someday he'll be a master in his own right.

* * *

**District 3 – Electronics and Explosives**

Name: **Alice Amberry**  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Lucias Amberry (Father) and Federica Amberry (Mother)  
Mentor: Elektra Cordon (218th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Redhead  
Eye color: Light Brown  
Strengths: Fire starting and Traps  
Weaknesses: Long weapons  
Fears: Careers  
Bio: In the techno-centric District 3, Alice has a talent that will never be nurtured. She can play the piano – a true virtuoso in the deeps of the district. Years ago when her grandmother was still alive, Alice learned several forgotten tunes that were passed down in her family from generation to generation. Delegated to playing in secret, Alice hopes to make a career of teaching people to play the piano but without the resource, she will never have her dream come true.

Name: **Cassandra "Cassie" Lombard**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Svetlana Viel (Older Sister) and Griffon Viel (Brother-in-law)  
Mentor: Elektra Cordon (218th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye color: Dark Blue  
Strengths: Intelligence and Nature Survival  
Weaknesses: Knife throwing  
Fears: Fire  
Bio: Cassandra has mastered the skills to survive on her own. Her knowledge to create any electronic device has proven useful for the future but it's the secret skills that she's read that will prove to be an asset. Hundreds of books lined the walls of the school's library and Cassandra has read them all. Details about plants, poisons and surviving in nature will help Cassandra is she was ever to be reaped into the Hunger Games.

Name: **Gabriel "Gabe" Rivet**  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Orran Rivet (Father) and Korrie Rivet (Little Sister)  
Mentor: Elektra Cordon (218th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Knife-throwing  
Weaknesses: Agility  
Fears: Being alone in the arena  
Bio: Barely ready to start high school, Gabriel is one of the youngest children eligible in District 3 to compete in the Hunger Games. He's strong enough to play some sports and eagerly helps his parents around the house but in no way is he capable to fight. From his hours of throwing toys around in the garden, he can throw a knife with (almost) perfect precision. However, if he were to spending some practicing, his throws could become a deadly asset, especially inside the arena.

Name: **Jake Philpott**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Thoma Philpott (Father) and Rosabel Philpott (Mother)  
Mentor: Elektra Cordon (218th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Redhead  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Manipulation and Sword fighting  
Weaknesses: Hot-tempered  
Fears: Betrayal and Paranoia  
Bio: Jake takes the role of tribute to a whole new level. Citizens throughout Panem see the Hunger Games as a physical fight where only the strategic and strongest survive but Jake thinks there is just one way to win: lying. Betraying the other tributes and lying with your skills helps to throw people off before you finish them off once and for all. For Jake, his ability to lie and fool the dimwitted tributes will be his greatest asset before he sticks a knife in their backs.

* * *

**District 4 – Fishing**

Name: **Hollyn Bainbridge**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Hilliary Bainbridge (Older Sister), Delphinia Bainbridge (Older Sister) and Mahalia Bainbridge (Older Sister)  
Mentor: River Brooks (221st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Brown  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Swimming and Swords  
Weaknesses: Nature Survival  
Fears: Electrocution and Mutts  
Bio: The youngest of District 4's Bainbridge sisters, Hollyn has had the most to prove to earn a place in her family's legacy. Her older sister Mahalia is the brain of the family with top honours in school, Delphinia is the beauty who recently became engaged to the Mayor's son and her eldest sister Hilliary runs the successful family business. Holly has never truly found her place but with the Hunger Games, if she's able to score a win then she will forever be known as the champion and athlete in the family.

Name: **Kendra Saunders**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Trefor Saunders (Father), Laney Saunders (Mother) and Mattias Saunders (Older Brother)  
Mentor: River Brooks (221st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Blonde with Pink highlight  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Gymnastics and Acrobatics  
Weaknesses: Too independent and Silent  
Fears: Being betrayed and killed  
Bio: Kendra has learned the many inner workings of District 4. She knows when the Peacekeepers change shifts, when old lady Griswald places her cat outside in the morning and when her older brother Mattias sneaks off with his secret girlfriend. Many look at her as snob because she keeps to herself and coldly disregards those who had tried to warm up to her and be friends. In reality, Kendra wants time to be alone, watch the world go by and practice her gymnastics training in the down time.

Name: **Wyatt Calder**  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Earle Calder (Father) and Tania Calder (Mother)  
Mentor: River Brooks (221st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Raven Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Spears and Hiding  
Weaknesses: Swimming  
Fears: Drowning  
Bio: District 4 may be the district known for fishing and beautiful beaches, but Wyatt wishes he could live someplace else where his skills could be used. Wyatt can't swim; he can barely keep himself above water. When he was a little kid, his parents – owners of the local fishing supply store – utilized his time to create and sell sharp spears and tridents for local fishermen. The problem is that he never really learned how to swim and hates being in the water. If he was ever forced to swim in the ocean, he's sure to most likely die. Wyatt hopes that this year's Games are nothing but forests and plant life.

Name: **Todd Costas**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Ellwood Costas (Grandfather), Elias Costas (Father) and Irita Costas (Mother)  
Mentor: River Brooks (221st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Black  
Eye color: Dark Green  
Strengths: Sword fighting  
Weaknesses: Aiming, Throwing and Precision  
Fears: Heights and Falling  
Bio: Each weekend after days of school and learning, Todd would spend hours out at sea on his family's fishing boat. He would help his father trap the fish and would sell the catch in his grandfather's beach store. Life at sea has never been a problem but recently in the school days, Todd has been thinking about his future. Sure, being a fisherman is a good life, especially in District 4 but he wants more. He's become best friends with the Mayor's son and hopes that someday he'll be able to take a political position in the district instead of working to death at sea.

* * *

**District 5 – Scientific Research**

Name: **Kaeli Naboda**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Prent Naboda (Father), Jennica Naboda (Mother) and Gregoor Naboda (Adopted Little Brother)  
Mentor: Cressida Linquist (234th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Pale Blonde  
Eye color: Blue  
Strengths: Axe and Agility  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand Combat  
Fears: Losing family and Dying on the first day  
Bio: If there is one thing her father believes in is that Kaeli can do no wrong. Perfection incarnate, Kaeli is a sweet and kind girl who loves to care for those around in. Volunteering at a young age in the medical sector, she has worked as an aide to tend to the wounded and learn from the best doctors in the district. She hopes that someday when she's order, she can become another care provider and cure any ailment that spreads across District 5.

Name: **Daphne Masters**  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: None  
Mentor: Cressida Linquist (234th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Auburn  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Likeability and Tying Knots  
Weaknesses: Weak  
Fears: Snakes, Birds and Spiders  
Bio: Daphne is a living reminder of what District 5 experienced over ten years ago. A mysterious lab fire erupted throughout the district and caused the deaths of over a hundred citizens, including her entire family. Delegated to live within the District 5 orphanage, she's dealt with being "abandoned" by her family at such a young age and has lived her life without any type of family except for the caregiver. If she were able to win the Hunger Games, her dreams of starting a family will come to fruition and she can provide her children a loving home that she never really had.

Name: **Flint Price**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Reid Price (Uncle), Bianca Price (Aunt) and Aily Price (Older Cousin)  
Mentor: Cressida Linquist (234th Hunger)  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Grey  
Strengths: Archery  
Weaknesses: Spears and Throwing  
Fears: Natural Disasters and The unknown  
Bio: Flint has grown up without the two people he's been desperate to know: his parents. At a young age, both his parents were killed in the District 5 lab fire and he has since lived in the care of his aunt and uncle. They've provided him with love and support but even still, he wishes he knew more about them. Sometimes he belittles or treats his older cousin Aily like a little sister but he doesn't hold anything against her – she's the only family that he has that is like a sibling.

Name: **Paxon Hupp**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Robert Trubert (Grandfather)  
Mentor: Cressida Linquist (234th Hunger)  
Hair color: Chocolate Brown  
Eye color: Light Brown  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Agility and Manipulation  
Fears: Blood  
Bio: A child of misfortune, Paxon lost most of his family and the family fortune in the District 5 fire. The family home burned to the ground, much of the fortune disappeared and he was left to be raised by his distant grandfather. Barely any memories remain from his childhood but hidden away deep in his cupboards is a secret photograph of his parents. Paxon hopes someday he'll save enough finances to rebuild his family home and try to salvage any piece of landmark he can muster from the past.

* * *

**District 6 – Medicine**

Name: **Jill Talbert**  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Gasper Talbert (Older Brother) and Darbie Talbert (Sister-in-Law)  
Mentor: Spencer Kain (213th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Redhead  
Eye color: Light Green  
Strengths: Intelligence and Memory  
Weaknesses: Any type of weapon  
Fears: The Careers and Fighting  
Bio: Jill is no fighter. Heck, she can't even make through an entire class of PE. The only upside is that she's the smartest girl in her school and is destined for a bright career. Though, when you don't much money or resources living in the districts, your opportunities for the future are limited. When Jill was a young girl, she lost her mother in a devastating laboratory explosion and her older brother had to assume the role of the parent (neither of them knew their father). Her brother earned enough for the family to survive but Jill knows when she comes of age, she'll have to leave school and start working to earn funds to keep their family afloat.

Name: **Gemini Capewell**  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Ahmad Capewell (Father) and Johnna Capewell (Step-Mother)  
Mentor: Spencer Kain (213th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Deep Brown  
Strengths: Healing with herbs/medicines  
Weaknesses: Swimming  
Fears: Losing  
Bio: Sarcastic and unique, Gemini lives each day unlike the last. Growing up in the districts means to follow routines and working long hours to earn a living but she doesn't want that future. Reading books in school has provided her with the outlet to learn about the past and new endeavors to experience. By competing in the Hunger Games, Gemini can live outside the walls and try something she would only have dreamt about.

Name: **Luca Mallon**  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Felizio Mallon (Father), Adara Mallon (Step-Mother), Daniel Mallon (Twin Brother) and Pietro Pierson (Little Step-Brother)  
Mentor: Spencer Kain (213th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Axe  
Weaknesses: Archery  
Fears: Mutts and Starvation  
Bio: Luca has watched the Hunger Games for as long as he can remember. He's seen tribute after tribute fight to the death and work to last to the very end. Nothing really surprises him anymore except for one thing: the mutts. The monstrous and evil creatures that lurk in the night have changed over the years but they always seem to get scarier and scarier. He'd never admit it to anyone but he's terrified of the creatures.

Name: **Daniel Mallon**  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Felizio Mallon (Father), Adara Mallon (Step-Mother), Luca Mallon (Twin Brother) and Pietro Pierson (Little Step-Brother)  
Mentor: Spencer Kain (213th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Defence and Hiding  
Weaknesses: Sword fighting  
Fears: Dying on the first day  
Bio: Growing up in District 6, there has only been two people Daniel has depended on: his parents. Sure, he has an identical twin brother whom he gets along with but he can't really depend on him. Luca usually has his head in the clouds while Daniel is more down-to-earth and realistic in his goals. Trust is a big issue in his life and he hopes that someday his brother will earn his trust back after an "unexplained" moment in his life that he's kept to himself for years.

* * *

**District 7 – Lumber**

Name: **Sophie Hilles**  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Edyth Hilles (Grandmother), Ario Hilles (Father) and Kata Hilles (Mother)  
Mentor: Adam Tillman (223rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dark Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Nature Survival and Knives  
Weaknesses: Swords and Half-Blades  
Fears: The Gamemakers and Fire  
Bio: A delicate little flower, Sophie is a timid and shy girl who has never chosen to step out into the crowd. When surrounded by her group of friends or stuck in a classroom, she hides in the background and is happy to do so. Every day is an awkward moment waiting to happen.

Name: **Eden Archer**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Hindred Archer (Father) and Salome Archer (Mother)  
Mentor: Adam Tillman (223rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Dark Blue  
Strengths: Axe  
Weaknesses: Aggressive leadership  
Fears: Betrayal and Being alone  
Bio: Eden may have an angelic and peaceful name but she's far from it. Energetic and confident as a child, she's grown up to take no prisoners by expressing her thoughts to whoever was forced to listen. Being in the districts is about taking orders though Eden doesn't like to follow the rules, unless they're her own.

Name: **Ethan Kinlaw**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Rosemary Kinlaw (Step-Mother), Graham Kinlaw (Older Brother) and Mac Kinlaw (Little Brother)  
Mentor: Adam Tillman (223rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye color: Pale Blue  
Strengths: Sword and Axe  
Weaknesses: Climbing, Running and Agility  
Fears: Heights and Falling  
Bio: Ethan will never trust his step-mother. At a very young age, his father died from a mysterious sickness and his step-mother Rosemary inherited the entire family business from his death. While doctors were unable to determine the true nature, he has always suspected her of the crime and believes she's had something to do with it. His siblings think he's paranoid but Ethan trusts his gut more. He hopes that if he were to win the Hunger Games then he could earn the money to move far away from his step-mother and take his siblings with him.

Name: **Skylar Sedgwick**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: None  
Mentor: Adam Tillman (223rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Brown with light blue streak  
Eye color: Gray  
Strengths: Likeability and Cooking  
Weaknesses: Fire starting and traps  
Fears: Starvation  
Bio: Skylar has spent years at the District 7 orphanage. When a child's parents have either died or abandoned them, they would be relocated to the District 7 orphanage until they become of age or if a family chose to adopt them. Skylar is not one of the lucky few. He's watched friend after friend leave the depressing building and left to wait until the time would come until his future would be decided for him.

* * *

**District 8 – Textiles/Clothing**

Name: **Tessie Clifton**  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Lukas Clifton (Father), Rivalee Clifton (Mother) and Willow Clifton (Twin Sister)  
Mentor: Caddis Talbot (216th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Brown  
Eye color: Amber  
Strengths: Knives and Intelligence  
Weaknesses: Easily Panicked and Scared  
Fears: Being alone in the arena and The unknown  
Bio: Sweet and nurturing, Tessie Clifton is a bright light in the dark depressing District 8. While many would deem her to be a pushover and a child, she stands tall to help any person in need – quite opposite of her twin sister Willow. As a child, Tessie and Willow would get into loads of trouble, usually by Willow starting the problems and Tessie worrying to fix the solution. Since both girls look identical, sometimes she would receive the brunt of the backlash without even knowing what she was being punished for. Now that Tessie is being sent into the arena, she hopes that this opportunity will provide her with the courage to be strong and brave.

Name: **Annaliese Crepeau**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Lamar Crepeau (Father), Karia Crepeau (Mother), Valerye Crepeau (Older Sister) and Gardener Crepeau (Older Brother)  
Mentor: Caddis Talbot (216th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dark Brown with blonde highlights  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Wielding a knife and Hiding  
Weaknesses: Aiming and Deception  
Fears: Animals  
Bio: Annaliese believes that deep down there is something beautiful and kind in each other. She always looks on the bright side and has the most perfect smile in all of District 8. The problem is that with being so nice, she's been lied to and deceived by people she believed she could trust. With a little life lesson, Annaliese knows that she would get the backbone and skills to tell when people are telling the truth and those who are purposely lying.

Name: **Cotton Stone**  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Xylio Stone (Father), Guy Stone (Older Brother), Tiertza Morrison (Older Sister) and Cooper Morrison (Brother-in-law)  
Mentor: Caddis Talbot (216th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Black  
Eye color: Green  
Strengths: Spear and Survival skills  
Weaknesses: Memory  
Fears: Dying by poisons and natural causes  
Bio: Cotton has learned to survive and take care of himself for years. When his late mother died 10 years ago, his father didn't know how hard it would be to raise three children on his own; suffice it to say, he spent too much time working and less on parenting. Cotton's older siblings helped out when they could but being the youngest, his responsibilities and needs were overlooked in favour of the older and stronger children. Learning to take care of himself, he knows how to find food and protect himself in the harsh environments and situations. If Cotton were to ever be reaped into the Games, he fears that he'll die the way he lives – trying to survive on his own.

Name: **Gaelan Kassower**  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Ebony Kassower (Older Sister)  
Mentor: Caddis Talbot (216th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Light Brown  
Strengths: Machete  
Weaknesses: Knowledge of plants, herbs and poisons  
Fears: Buried alive  
Bio: Gaelan knows his around using a weapon – his favourite is the machete. When a fight starts between two people, he expects that a quick attack with a blade will finish any battle within seconds. However, it takes more than a weapon to win the Hunger Games. Survival skills are an asset and he knows nothing about them. Not trained as a nature boy, Gaelan is completely clueless about plant life and the various poisons he could come in contact with. If it were up to him, the entire experience would take place during the Bloodbath... with just one blade.

* * *

**District 9 – Oil**

Name: **Cammie Hargreaves**  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Teodoor Hargreaves (Father), Adina Hargreaves (Mother), Shae Hargeaves (Older Sister), Jarid Hargreaves (Younger Brother) and Dael Hargreaves (Younger Brother)  
Mentor: Patton Corez (241st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Knives  
Weaknesses: Axe and hand-to-hand combat  
Fears: Natural Disasters and Darkness  
Bio: Cammie hates the expression "you're your mother's daughter" and if you met her mother, you would agree with her. Cammie is the daughter of the District 9 Mayor and is part of the longstanding family that has held the official political position to lead the district. Her mother, Adina Hargreaves strikes fear throughout the district, while though she has no official political power, she still can manipulate the forces to suit her warped will. Cammie believes she knows everything about her mother, except for one strange thing that occurs every year around The Hunger Games. On one specific day each year, her mother is strangely silent and distant from her family – she overheard someone referring to it as the "Day" but no one would discuss it further. Cammie hopes to someday figure out the truth behind the secret.

Name: **Gwendolin Taft**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Benton Taft (Father) and Shellie Taft (Mother)  
Mentor: Patton Corez (241st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Redhead with light orange streak  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Communication and Manipulation  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
Fears: Dying on the first day  
Bio: Gwendolin has the gift of gab. Confident and effervescent, she can become friends with any type of person in less than a minute. Obviously, she is one of the most popular people in her graduating class. With just a single world, Gwendolin hopes that she will be able to win over all of Panem and earn sponsors to help her for the rest of the Hunger Games.

Name: **Tanner Ashby**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Arielle Lexor (Fiancée), Barde Ashby (Older Brother), Abigail Ashby (Sister-in-law) and Jesse Ashby (Nephew)  
Mentor: Patton Corez (241st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Strawberry Blonde  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand Combat  
Weaknesses: Archery  
Fears: Fire and Mutts/Animals  
Bio: Some people are born to be leaders while others grow to become them; Tanner is one of them. When he was young, his late parents would worry about their small-statured son and his inability to do many simple household tasks. Now that he is a thriving teenager, Tanner has become a strong young man and can equally provide for his family alongside his brother. The former small boy from District 9 is now a strong and tall young man who is ready to start living his life and start a family. Finishing school and recently being engaged to the love of his life, Tanner only has one more chance to survive being reaped into the Hunger Games. It's the last thing he wants to happen!

Name: **Kipp Pritchard**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Gordon Pritchard (Grandfather) and Lavinie Danyelles (Grandmother)  
Mentor: Patton Corez (241st Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Dark Blue  
Strengths: Spears  
Weaknesses: Hiding and Camouflage  
Fears: The Gamemakers and Being hurt by the Capitol  
Bio: Kipp has been pulled back and forth between his grandparents. One is a hard worker who believes in the benefit of completing any task laid forth by the Captiol. The other one, on the other hand, thinks the Capitol needs to be taken down for all the hell they've caused. Kipp's not sure what to believe but he wants to make the decision himself – without the pressure and guidance from his grandparents.

* * *

**District 10 – Livestock**

Name: **Eve Harper**  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Monte Richmonde (Foster Father), Lucienne Richmonde (Foster Mother), Ellissa Folkway (Foster Sister) and Skipp Arbia (Foster Brother)  
Mentor: Gemma Fields (244th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Dark Green  
Strengths: Archery  
Weaknesses: Knife-throwing and Darts  
Fears: Being alone in the arena and Gamemaker Traps  
Bio: Not everyone gets the lucky break that Eve had. Normally when you're a child without a family in the districts, you're left to fend for yourself and hope that you can survive to see the next day. Eve never knew her parents, they abandoned her when she was just a toddler and couldn't even remember what they even looked like or where they lived. At just three years old, she survived for an entire night in the freezing cold until her future foster mother found her and brought her home to live with other orphaned and abandoned children from District 10. Since then, she's become a kind young girl with the skills to take care of herself and someday, she wishes she'll be able to repay her foster family for the kindness they've shown her.

Name: **Kitty Bardwell**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Amie Bardwell (Mother), Andros Bardwell (Little Brother) and Viola Bardwell (Little Sister)  
Mentor: Gemma Fields (244th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Brown  
Eye color: Blue  
Strengths: Climbing and Agility  
Weaknesses: Sword fighting  
Fears: Seeing someone die  
Bio: Responsible and organized, Kitty has taken the reigns to look after her family. At a very young age, her father abandoned the family and moved out of the house – she hasn't seen him in years. She's looked after her little siblings when her mother would spend hours working to bring home a living. She loves her family but sometimes she wishes to live her own life away from all the responsibilities that were thrust upon her. While she doesn't want to kill someone in the arena, Kitty has looked at the Hunger Games as a possible way to escape her current life for a better, more carefree future.

Name: **Dune Ward**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Samuel Ward (Father) and Tedda Ward (Mother)  
Mentor: Gemma Fields (244th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Grey  
Strengths: Agility  
Weaknesses: Any type of knife or sword  
Fears: Being caught by the Careers  
Bio: No matter how strong you may be with your chores, the best skill is knowing when to run away. Dune has led a typically normal life in District 10 – he's worked on the fields, tended to the animals and went to the school every single day. The only sparkling difference that he's kept secret is that every morning before his chores, Dune would wake up and run throughout the fields and farms. He loves to run; agility is his secret weapon but when you're in District 10, the animals must always come first. If he were to win the Hunger Games, he would never have to look after a single livestock again; he could just run for the love of it.

Name: **Holt Sprouse**  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Living Family:  
Mentor: Gemma Fields (244th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Light Black  
Eye color: Gray  
Strengths: Nature Survival  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
Fears: Losing  
Bio: Holt is competitive – possibly the most competitive person in District 10. He loves to play games and sports to compete against other children. Sometimes he wins but when he loses, you better get out of his way. Losing means failure and Holt will never admit defeat until there is no possible chance to win. The Hunger Game is just another competition that Holt can win and beat others to reach the top.

* * *

**District 11 – Agriculture**

Name: **Quinn Rotger**  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Davina Rotger (Mother) and Meghanna Rotger (Older Sister)  
Mentor: Lincoln Row (203rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Jet Black  
Eye color: Light Brown  
Strengths: Tying Knots, Starting Fires and Agility  
Weaknesses: Using long weapons  
Fears: The Gamemakers and The Careers  
Bio: Quinn is getting used to life without the luxuries of a Victor in the family. You see, her late father won the Hunger Games years ago when he was a teenager and the family has been living quite comfortably in one of the fanciest houses in the district. Last year, her father died unexpectedly from pneumonia and the family has adjusted to living as regular citizens. Everyone has transitioned quite easily but Quinn has had the hardest to deal and is not sure if life isn't working living with having a 'Victor' around.

Name: **Amberly Vaughtin**  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Joplin Gunders (Step-father), Lois Gunders (Mother) and Belmont Vaughtin (Older Brother)  
Mentor: Lincoln Row (203rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Platinum Blonde  
Eye color: Amber  
Strengths: Manipulation  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
Fears: Losing her looks  
Bio: Amberly is not your typical district teenager – she's believes that looks are everything and that no one can hold you back from what you want. Her parents would spend hours working in the fields to bring home an income but she knows that there is a better way to work your way up in the world. Amberly could earn it herself, marry into wealth or just take it. Either way, she knows that with a little effort – she'll get it, one way or another.

Name: **Zachary "Zack" Lyons**  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Olivero Lyons (Grandfather), Adrianna Lyons (Grandmother), Reginald Lyons (Father), Elvyn Lyons (Older Brother) and Penn Lyons (Twin Brother)  
Mentor: Lincoln Row (203rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Auburn Red  
Eye color: Brown  
Strengths: Axe and Nature Survivals  
Weaknesses: Fire-starting and Creating Traps  
Fears: Being trapped and Tight spaces  
Bio: Zachary owes everything to his grandparents. At a young age, his grandparents took him and his brothers in to be raised in a loving and productive home. While his father is still alive and working to offer extra finances, the adults decided that the children would be better to live under the watchful eyes of their grandparents. Life couldn't be better but there could always be a chance for their living situation to be improved. It's been six years since his he and his brothers moved into the new house and they barely see their father as it is. Zachary hopes that someday he can provide enough and that they all can become a family again.

Name: **Mason Soto**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Mitsuko Soto (Mother) and Kieko Soto (Older Sister)  
Mentor: Lincoln Row (203rd Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Hazel  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat and Aiming  
Weaknesses: Trust issues and paranoia  
Fears: Snakes and Betrayal  
Bio: Strong and independent, many believe that Mason could be a natural born leader. In school, he would help those that were weaker than him with many simple tasks. He wouldn't say much to others and some thought him to be a shy nice guy. The truth was that he didn't trust many of the people around him. His late father would tell him stories about Peacekeepers who would torture District 11 citizens that didn't complete their tasks on time. After his father died and left him, Mason shut down and distanced himself from the world, not wanting to trust anybody for the fear of being betrayed.

* * *

**District 12 – Coal and Mining**

Name: **Scarlett Lei**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Andros Lei (Father), Delinda Lei (Mother) and Victoria Lei (Little Sister)  
Mentor: Allegra Watson (215th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Raven Black  
Eye color: Amber  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand Combat  
Weaknesses: Spears  
Fears: Explosions, Electrocution and Fire  
Bio: If there was one girl in District 12 who believed they could find a way to live in the Capitol, it would be Scarlett. Ever since she was a little girl, she fell in love with the glamour and beauty of the Capitol from footage she'd seen during the Hunger Games. A dream she knew she could never have but someday (somehow) would make it happen. Money and power is not the issue to join because being from the districts means to always be consigned to live below your class forever. By competing in the Hunger Games, Scarlett can experience the life of the Capitol and someday find a way to be there forever.

Name: **Janel Modica**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Living Family: Copper Modica (Father), Constance Modica (Mother), Cole Modica (Older Brother) and Russell Modica (Older Brother)  
Mentor: Allegra Watson (215th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Honey Blonde  
Eye color: Light Brown  
Strengths: Pick-axe and Acrobatics  
Weaknesses: Agility and Archery  
Fears: Mutts and Tight spaces  
Bio: Janel has seen firsthand the future for a child of District 12. You either spend countless hours deep in the mines or you try to barter for what you can to people who have less to sell. Her older brothers have recently joined their father working deep underground and Janel wants nothing to do with that life. She hopes to open a little shop and sell items to people in her district or offer a service such as medicine but without any proper training; she won't be able to do much. The old grouchy lady working at the local bar has offered to teach her to make drinks and cook food which might be a better option. However, Janel looks forward to knowing what possibilities she has for a future that would be better than the current state.

Name: **Cody Gilliam**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Eckhart Runtell (Step-Father), Zena Runtell (Mother), Jillayne Runtell (Older Step-sister) and Catie Gilliam (Little Sister)  
Mentor: Allegra Watson (215th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Chestnut Brown  
Eye color: Dark Blue  
Strengths: Knife-throwing and Hiding  
Weaknesses: Memory and Intelligence  
Fears: Being lost and Heights  
Bio: A master of the sharp blade, Cody knows how to craft and build any item by using a single blade. However, not to play with the pun but... he's not exactly the sharpest blade in the toolkit. Skill trade has never been one of his weaknesses; if he can work with his hands then he can make a living. Intelligence and memory have always set him back in school and his family has considered pulling him out to start making a living for the family. Through determination, Cody plans to finally make it through school and prove to everyone that he's not just brawn but could also be a brain.

Name: **Peter Handel**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Living Family: Seamus Handel (Father) and Gretra Handel (Mother)  
Mentor: Allegra Watson (215th Hunger Games)  
Hair color: Sandy Blonde  
Eye color: Light Green  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Hot-tempered  
Fears: Being defeated by a weaker tribute  
Bio: Peter is a strong teenager, possibly stronger than most of the Careers who compete in the Hunger Games. After hours of school, he would find ways to work out and build his strength. His future will most likely lead to the mines but he wants to be in top shape for anything that might happen. Peter considers himself to be a leader, though at times, he's shown to have a short fuse and hot-tempered toward those who try to order him around. To those who don't know him, he could be a valuable ally or a powerful enemy you never want to fight.


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Marc POV**

Another year, another chance to see more children reaped into the Hunger Games.

Time flies by when all you have to worry about is school and the Career program. I've never known anyone to be reaped or have volunteered to compete for the Games. Sure, I might recognize some faces and possibly have talked with them on occasion but there hasn't been someone I knew as a friend to compete. My name has been added to the jar this year and it could be my year. Maybe I'll be chosen as a tribute and fight. However, this year will be different than the last since it's a Quarter Quell. Last year, two tributes were randomly selected from all eligible boys and girls to enter the arena – neither of them came back winners. Ever since we watched President Snow reveal the twist for this year's Quarter Quell, my parents have been worried that I might be "selected" as a tribute. Instead of just two tributes being reaped, one boy or girl will be reaped and they will get the sole choice in selecting three other people to play from their district: four tributes will be sent into the arena. There is a bright side though –whichever district is left standing at the end, all remaining tributes from the same district will be declared a victor.

Standing in the district square with the other 16 year old boys, I fix my shirt and try to not look quite uncomfortable. The attendants pricked our fingers and checked us in to the appropriate area to stand with the other children. Cameras are moving around the square and you can tell which kids are eager to compete and which aren't. Girls and boys are dressed in their fanciest clothing and jewelry for the cameras in the off chance they're chosen; it's their 15 minutes of fame before they're brought to the Capitol. A couple of the older girls and boys are dressed in elaborate outfits – I bet they expect to be chosen since three tributes will be hand-selected. Dyson Ross and Rolex Lancaster are standing to my side and are neither look too pleased for the day. District 1 is known for their Careers but not every child wants to compete and potentially die in the arena. I flash both a comforting smile; it's almost time until the big moment.

A mature and older man makes his way to the main stage and I recognize him immediately: he's our District 1 escort Sinmon Colt. He has been in this role for as long as I can remember (possibly maybe decades) and he only comes back to District 1 to name the tributes. He steps to the microphone and taps repeatedly.

"Welcome everyone to the 250th Hunger Games. A year has passed and I have returned to name which lucky tributes will compete for the honour of District 1. The rules for this year's Quarter Quell will be different – we've mixed the names of all boys and girls together and will only select one name. That tribute will then select three others to compete in the Games. Garrett, could you please bring out the jar..."

All of our heads turn when we see him step out on stage. Garrett Perryl, our current district mentor and the last victor who has won a Quarter Quell. He isn't the most recent District 1 tribute to have won the Hunger Games but he has proven to be a competitor and a loyal Career. We watch as he wheels in a large glass bowl with possibly hundreds of little slips of paper. Every name of each boy and girl in District 1 must be included in that jar, including all the extra slips from years of claiming tessarae. He stirs his arm in the bowl and plucks only one small piece of paper before handing it to Sinmon. This is the moment of truth. Sinmon opens the paper and speaks loud into the microphone...

"Our first District 1 tribute for the 250th Hunger Games is... Allure Young!"

* * *

**Allure POV**

Perfect. This is the last thing I need right now.

Every single person in the town square is staring at me. Expression after expression is a mixture of fear, sadness and slight joy that it isn't them. The other 15 year old girls in my row have moved out of the way and given a path to the walkway. Peacekeepers help direct me to the stage and Sinmon forces me straight to the microphone. All eyes are on me and it's not a bad feeling. On a normal day, everyone staring at me with admiration is a typical part of life. District 1 is about glamour and luxury, something a socialite like me can experience in spades. Garrett shakes my hand and returns to his seat at the side of the stage. I've watched his Hunger Games and I know that he'll be able to help me, especially with the craziness of a Quarter Quell. Sinmon returns to my side and flashes me a smile.

"Congratulations Allure! You must be feeling immense pride in being reaped as the first tribute for District 1. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I didn't expect this would happen this morning."

"Well then, now comes the point where you must personally select three other tributes to compete in the arena. Two boys and one girl from all eligible children staring at you from the crowd. Please announce your first choice."

Sinmon waves his arm over the entire crowd and I get a quick look over all the faces. Some are worried while others are waiting for me to call their names. I need to play this smart – the Hunger Games is truly an individual game but the three people I choose will determine if I might have a chance at making it back to District 1. The boys catch my attention first and one name comes to mind immediately...

"My first choice is Levin Cassio!"

Levin. He's the top performer in the District 1 Career program; he's the perfect starting choice. We're good friends and I know he would have my back in the arena. Now I need another name but my mind is coming to a blank. One boy hiding in the crowd is trying to divert my attention. I don't know why he's hiding behind the boys in front of him; he's a Career and he should want to compete. Maybe he's just scared?

"The second name is Marc London."

Marc's face turns white. It seems like he's been delivered a death notice from the grim reaper. Whatever... get over it! He's competing now and I need him to be ready. The boys have been chosen and only one girl is left before this reaping ceremony is over. My friends and the Careers are looking with anticipation in being selected but I don't want to pick them. Several of them can barely use a weapon while the others would just boss me around to be the leader. I'm the star of the group! Girls stare at me but my eyes focus on one girl with honey blonde hair and I recognize her immediately from the past. She'll owe me for this one day...

"My last choice is Envy Blythe."

Whatever I said must have been devastating because the crowd gasps in shock and Envy looks bewildered. We're not really friends but I remember her from when we were children. Rumours here and there tell me about her current lifestyle and I might as well throw her an opportunity. All three tributes I've chosen walk through the groups and make their way on stage. Levin flashes me a smug smile while Marc and Envy are still in shock. Waking up this morning, never I guess that I would be competing in the Hunger Games or that I would have chosen these three. Sinmon stands in the middle between Marc and Levin as he yells into the ground.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our District 1 tributes Allure Young, Levin Cassio, Marc London and Envy Blythe!"


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Abram POV**

Today is quite the celebration in District 2.

Peacekeepers are lining the walls in their fanciest uniforms, children are dressed in clean outfits and the parents wait eagerly to find out which potential tributes will be reaped. Some children are scared to hear their names while others find it to be an honour. District 2 is known as the district with the most Hunger Games Victors. In fact, last year's Hunger Games winner is from my very own district – it was a great year with a lot of supplies earned. We can see him right now sitting on stage as the new District 2 mentor. Alaric Sparda has a lot to prove since this will be his first year replacing the last mentor that retired. From what I can remember last year, his arena was an empty desert with buildings that I believed were called pyramids. A majority of the tributes died in the sandstorm and he ended up just taking out the remaining tributes one after the other – the Games lasted four full days.

A few remaining tributes file into their lines and the attendants close their stations. Cameras are moving overhead and images of people's faces flash on the large television screens that line opposite the main doors. Hector Blaise, another 13 year old boy from my district, taps me on the shoulder and points to the main stage as the politicians walk to their seats. The reaping is about to begin and I search around the space to find my father. He's standing with all the parents and gives me a stoic expression, possibly not trying to express the fear on his face. I have nothing really to worry because if I'm not the one personally reaped then I know I won't be selected. Careers and volunteers normally fill the District 2 tribute spots and the remaining non-Careers (like myself) are guaranteed to see another day. Though, I know what his expression really means. Since this year is a Quarter Quell, there are different rules. If a person is selected by a tribute or reaped by the draw, they can't back out or hope for a volunteer to take their spot. This year, if you're selected to compete then you MUST play in the Hunger Games. Volunteers can pitch their case to the reaped tribute but it's their sole choice in whom they want to fill the three other tribute spots.

Bradferd Dunsmore, a golden haired young man from the Capitol walks up on stage and all the adults start to clap enthusiastically. Bradferd has been our district escort for the last two years with already one win under his belt with Alaric – the adults and Peacekeepers hope that he'll pull out another win. He casually walks to the microphone and is given the mark from one of the Capitol technicians standing by with a mobile camera.

"Hello District 2! I'm proud to be back as your district escort. Before we start with the reaping, let's give round of applause for the reigning champion – Alaric Sparda!"

Parents and children start cheering in the crowd. District 2 is different when it comes to their Victors; we celebrate and honour them at every opportune moment. I've seen footage from the other districts and when another past Victor is mentioned, there is usually silence, especially during the reapings. The Hunger Games informational video is aired on the large television screens. It never changes and certain adults could repeat it word-for-word. The screen cuts back to Bradferd and the large glass jar are wheeled on to the stage.

"Well, now is the time to announce which special boy or girl has been chosen to represent District 2. This tribute will get the ONLY choice in which other three tributes will be competing for this year's Hunger Games. Shall we start?"

Alaric hands Bradferd one tiny piece of paper and returns to bring the jar off stage. He looks over the name at first and repeats it through the microphone.

"Here it is. The first District 2 tribute is... Abram Matthys!"

Silence. All I can hear is silence. Everyone is staring at me now and I whip my head around to look for my father. The stoic and cold expression on his face has been replaced with a slight smile. He's alright with the idea of me competing in the Hunger Games.

I wish I felt the same way.

* * *

**Knox POV**

Poor kid – he won't stand a chance.

Abram stares back toward the little kids and we can tell he's staring at his father. Peacekeepers arrive to lead him to the main stage where Bradferd is waiting. Even in District 2, nobody likes to hear when a younger child is reaped into the arena, that's why we have older volunteers choose to compete instead. Abram is rushed to the stage and is greeted by an overly enthusiastic Bradferd. At the side of the stage, Alaric couldn't look more disinterested than he is right now. He's a previous Career and we both know that Abram has never stepped foot inside the training centre. He doesn't have the natural experience needed from a top District 2 tribute. He won't be able to get out of this now.

"Congratulations Abram! All of Panem must be excited to see how you'll perform inside the arena. Is there anything you want to say to the audience before we get to the business at hand? Make it quick..."

"Ummm, well. I want to let everyone know that I'll try my hardest and will bring back another victory to District 2."

"Great sentiment! Abram, please reveal which three children you've selected to take part in the 250th Hunger Games."

Bradferd moves to the side and motions Abram to stand in front of the microphone. I have no idea whom he'll select to compete. There are a lot of tough and able teenagers that could be great competitors. Maybe Ogden? Cirie? Hera? District 2 can offer a large variety of Careers with various skills, it's only a matter of choice and opinion to what Abram thinks is best. He might be starting with the girls because he's looking over at the oldest girls in the back.

"The first tribute is going to be Piper Clarke."

I've met Piper in the past; we've trained together in the program. She's a deadly Career who would not pass up the opportunity to be a tribute. From what I can remember, she's great with fighting someone directly without a weapon – her speciality is performing an execution with snapping her opponent's neck. She makes her way to the stage and smiles as she greets the crowd. Bradferd welcomes her with open arms while Abram moves his focus to the boys now. His expression is one of thought and he's contemplating which tribute to choose. There's no way that he's going to pick me instead of more athletic and eager male tributes. I've spent years in the Career program but I don't have my heart in it anymore. Hopefully Abram can tell from my eyes that I don't care about being picked.

"It's going to be, ummm, him."

His hand points out into the group directly into my area but I don't know if he's choosing me. The two equally strong boys besides me are unsure if they should move. Bradferd can understand the confusion in our faces and steps in to clear the situation.

"Excuse me Abram, which boy exactly are you choosing?"

"That one right there... the one with the shaved and buzzed head. I can't really remember his name right now."

"Are you sure? Would you rather choose someone you know?"

"I've seen him around before and I know that he can compete. He's my second choice."

The two boys at my side back away and the Peacekeepers usher me to the stage. Piper has a slight smirk on her face while Abram cowers to the girl's side of the stage. While he's thinking of the last tribute, our district escort asks me to reveal my name to all of Panem. Abram may not have remembered my name but now all of Panem will.

"My name is Knox Venters."

There are claps and cheers coming from the crowd. Half of the applause was for me while the other half is for the last tribute selected. I missed who it was but she's making her way onto the stage and I recognize her only by face. Her bright red hair sticks out in my memory and the only name coming to mind is Collette but that's all I can think of. She's a mystery at this point but with Abram and Piper also on the team, we four District 2 tributes might actually stand a chance to win the Hunger Games again for another year.

Stranger things have happened.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Jake POV**

Reaping Day is always the hardest day of the year.

Parents worry that their children will be sent off to die, kids worry their name will be called and the Capitol only wants the live event to run smoothly. A bit of a priority issue really but it's still a tough day. I arrived about an hour ago and have been waiting for the show to begin. Cameras are flying overhead as families casually stroll in one after the other. Attendance at the reaping is mandatory and no person in District 3 has ever missed the day for years, except for those who are on death's door. The town square is usually never this busy – it's more for show and a staple in the district to make it look better than it actual is. Only on Reaping Day does the Capitol come in and fix the square to make it presentable on camera. It's the one place I'd considered to be the cleanest and looked after.

My face flashes on the large Capitol screen and the visual returns back to the children filing into their lines. For a brief second, everyone in the district saw my face and it wasn't something that I'd turn down again in the future. The Hunger Games can provide people with anything they've wanted in their life: fame, fortune, security, purpose, notoriety and most importantly... a future. Prizes can drive any person to volunteer for it but I see this entire experience in a different light. It's a game – nothing more, nothing less. Twenty-four people (well, now 48) are selected to compete in a special game where only the best player survives. Some use their strengths like fighting and athleticism, others are just likeable by the sponsors while the rest are picked off one-by-one. It's quite sad to see the weaker ones go first. Though, from all the years I've seen, there is one skill that can help any tribute win in the end: deception. Making people believe a certain thing than turning on them can mean the difference in winning or falling early. Those in the Career alliances would know what I mean. They have to work together in large groups to get rid of the weaker tributes but when the numbers start to the dip and trickle down to the final few, tributes find ways to lie and backstab their former friends to win. It's strategic and it works all the time.

Politicians make their way out of the building and take their seats on the stage. I turn to my back and see that the attendants have closed their tables and the final few children are now in their groups. The other 17 year old boys in my line are anxious to hear if their names are called. While I wouldn't like to know if I was chosen, I would be too surprised – I expect the older children (like myself) to be competing this year. However, if I'm picked, I may shake things up and throw my competition off guard.

On stage, our District Mentor is standing beside the large glass jar with the names of all the District 3 children. Elektra Cordon is one of the most popular mentors we've had in the District 3, but she's always seemed a little cold and shy. Nobody has ever told me why but I think there is more to the story than anyone is letting on. The cameras swoop over the crowd and a tall man walks to the centre microphone in a rather fitted black suit. The Capitol Escort, Geoff Falt has obviously waited for this moment all year. The grin on his face says it all...

"Welcome District 3! Today is a very special day. Let's give a hand to welcome all the great people from the Capitol who have helped to set this day together. Each year on this day, one boy and one girl is selected for the honour to compete in the Hunger Games. However, as this year is the Quarter Quell, only one child between the ages of 12 and 18 will be selected at random to compete. That child will get the sole choice in which other District 3 tributes will compete. Quite interesting to say the least! Before we commence, let us turn our heads and watch this incredible video."

The video begins to play and I immediately tune out. The escort shows the same video each year and most people could probably say it word-for-word. My head focuses on the stage as Elektra hands Geoff a small piece of paper. Someone is going to be called and it could be anyone. Heads start to turn back to the stage and I notice that the Capitol screen has focused on Geoff again. He unfolds the piece of paper and look into the crowd.

"Wasn't that a great video? Now, it's time to announce which lucky person has been selected. The first tribute from District 3 is... Jake Philpott!"

Everyone turns their heads to me and I'm stunned. My focus is pulled to the television screen and I finally notice my mouth is wide open. Peacekeepers are waiting for me to move and I bring myself back to reality. All of Panem will be looking at me now and I need them to know that I'm (and by extension District 3) is ready to fight as tributes. I make my way up the stairs and join Geoff at the microphone. In that quick minute of walking, I notice all the people below and their worried expressions. Three people in the crowd will be selected and will be fighting with me in the arena.

"Congratulations Jake! You were selected out of all the eligible children to be selected as a tribute. How do you feel?"

"It's a new feeling Geoff. I need the rush to settle down first before I know what to do."

"Well you're going to need to settle fast because it's time to choose which three children will also become tributes. Remember, any eligible person in the crowd right now can be selected and they must accept the role. Who is your first choice?"

I look back into the crowd and my mind is blank. Faces of people I've known for years stare back at me and now I must choose three. Everything about their skills and talents are missing from my mind and nothing can help me in selecting. At this point, I'd rather do this random. Wait a minute...

"Geoff, I'd like to propose an offer."

"How so?"

"For my three tributes, I would like them to be done by random draw."

The crowd starts to whisper. Everyone is flashing me looks of concern and wonder if I've lost my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I would like Elektra to reach back into that jar with the slips of paper and randomly select three names. Those three will be the three people that I'm going to work with."

"Are you absolutely sure? Many people would give anything to have the power to choose their district teammates and you're leaving this up to chance?"

"I know that whoever is chosen at random, I can help lead them to victory."

"Brave words from a confident young man. Agreed then! Elektra, please select three more names and hand me the slips of paper."

We both turn to Elektra as she walks to the glass jar. Her high heels clink on the wooden stage floor and the silence is broken after each step. She reaches into the bowl, grabs three pieces of paper and hands them to Geoff. If the names don't fit all the gender spots on the first try, she'll have to go back and select more slips of paper until all three are filled. Geoff looks over the names and nods in her direction; all three papers are valid selections. Here we go...

"The three tributes who will be competing with Jake are... Gabriel Rivet..."

Not sure who that is. The name doesn't sound familiar but from the movement in the boys' side of the square, it must be someone young.

"...Cassandra Lombard..."

I definitely know Cassie. We're in the same school year and have known each other since we were young. She'll probably kill me in the arena. Not because she's the deceitful type but because I dragged her into this mess.

"...and Alice Amberry!"

Another name that I've never heard before. Gabriel, Cassie and Alice move through the crowds and the Peacekeepers help to bring them up on stage. None of them can bear to look at me; the only one that hurts the most is Cassie. No one from the other districts will underestimate us now and it will give us an advantage when the pre-Games season starts. They'll thank me when the time comes.

Hopefully we'll all be alive at the end to celebrate.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Kendra POV**

Today is the day that will change everything.

All year I dread the Reaping. No one in District 4 is excited for this day. Each year the Capitol arrives only to claim the lives of two new tributes and drag them into the arena to die. This tradition is a nightmare, a curse that will never be lifted from Panem. It's not to say that some District 4 citizens completely hate the purpose of the Games; it can be an honour for the deluded few. As part of the Career districts, many of the adults and a few of my classmates have trained for their potential role if they were reaped. Swimming, spearing and nets are a par course beyond just for their future plans. My future will never be for the Games and I hope that it stays that way.

Gymnastics – while I love it - will never provide a future for me and yet I've excelled at any challenge that it's thrown my way. My parents call it a hobby, a frivolous little skill that gets in the way of being open to the District 4 way of life. I've seen what the area offers and I would prefer to be by myself. Peacekeepers walking along the shore, fisherman coming back after a late night of working and families crying over losing someone in the storms – these are the people I see. The worst are those that lose someone to the Games. Last year, a 13 year old boy and a 12 year old girl (I can't exactly remember their names anymore) where reaped into the Games and neither lived beyond the first night. The Careers alliance, which should have helped in that instance, possibly turned their back on them because they were weak children – I hate the Careers. The tributes' families were crying in the town square on the starting day and all we could do was stare at them.

My mother hands me a knitted sweater and we walk down the sandy path toward the other families. It's time to join the others and get checked in for the registration. The town square is where we meet for the Reaping, an elegant cobblestone landmark where it showcases a large fountain and setting that the Capitol built about three years ago. It would be a beautiful place if it didn't remind me of death and torment.

Children are slowly shuffling through the crowds and the parents are left to watch from the designated area at the back. My brother Matthias is standing beside them; this is his first year that he will no longer be eligible for the Hunger Games. He's lost a friend or two to the Games and he's told me that he's relieved to be free. For a second I think that he's looking at me but I can tell that he's searching for his girlfriend in the large crowd of girls. Every night I've caught him sneaking out of the house and heading to their secret rendezvous point but I haven't been able to deduce who she is. Whoever she may be, I hope that we both survive this year's ceremony.

I walk down the line and join the other 17 year old girls, moving my way through the crowd and pretending to fix my sweater instead of answering to anyone. Some of the children talk to break the tension but this isn't the time or the place to make fake chitchat. It's not that I'm a snob; I just don't want to talk. The politicians and the Mayor step onto the stage and take their seats as an elderly man in a shiny blue suit stands to the microphone. Wesper Fimon is our current District Escort and he's been doing this ceremony for the last 13 years. I can't stand the man and his ocean-themed outfits when he visits our district. He taps the microphone and begins to speak...

"Hello everyone and welcome to the District 4 reapings. Before we begin, let's give a round of applause to everyone from the Capitol who made their way to create this exciting event!"

Barely anyone from the district applauded. This year is going to feel painful. "Normally on this day, one boy and one girl would be randomly selected to compete in the Hunger Games but as this is the Quarter Quell, the rules have changed! Only one child will be randomly selected and they will get the sole choice as to which three other tributes, selected as two boys and two girls, will compete in the 250th Hunger Games!"

River Brooks, our District Mentor and former Victor, moves onto the stage with a large glass jar filled with countless pieces of small paper. My name's been placed in there a few times but not as much as some of the other children. Wespen joins her at the jar and takes out only one name. I take in a deep breath and hope for the best...

"Are you ready District 4? Too late. The first tribute chosen is... Wyatt Calder."

Who is Wyatt Calder?

* * *

**Todd POV**

Who is Wyatt Calder?

The tribute is a boy but I've never heard that name before. I'm good friends with most of the guys from the older years and maybe a few of the 15 year olds. The crowd begins to shuffle from the front and I can finally see that Wyatt is a little boy with dark hair; I'd even guess to say that he's half my height. He moves through the other little kids and the Peacekeepers lead him to the stage where Wesper is waiting. While he has a menacing grin on his face, River can barely look at Wyatt – she was never good at seeing the little kids get reaped into the arena. I think she doesn't like the reminder of losing them so often when they have to compete against the bigger and stronger kids.

Wesper pulls Wyatt by the shoulder and moves him in front of the microphone. "Welcome! Might I guess but you're Wyatt Calder?"

"...Yes, I am."

"Well Wyatt, I'm very excited to honour you with a very special title. You'll be the first tribute from District 4 to compete in the 250th Hunger Games! How do you feel?"

"I feel... alright. It's going to be tough but I think I can manage in the arena."

"Great news! We'll all be pulling for you in the arena. Now that we've met out first tribute, we need to fill the other three spots. Wyatt, since you currently occupy the first male tribute spot, you must choose another boy and two girls to join you in the arena. It can be anyone! Look into the crowd and let us know who they're but make it quick."

Everyone stops moving and diverts their gaze. It's one thing to be selected by random draw but it's another to get selected. This choice power for the Quarter Quell could change who will win in the arena. I'd rather it not be me; there are many other kids here with more sea experience, some that have trained to be Careers and all I want a political job. There's no way that he'll choose me out of everyone. Wyatt moves closer to the crowd and points to the girls' side.

"I choose Hollyn Bainbridge and that girl right there."

Two of the older girls move from the pack and I can tell that neither wanted to be selected for the Games. I know Hollyn, we've grown up together and her sisters are close with my family. She has some skill in the water and could help Wyatt out in the arena if there's a lake or sea. The other girl, Kendra, is somewhat of a loner. She doesn't talk to the rest of us and we can all tell she thinks she's better than the rest of us. Not sure why Wyatt choose her, maybe he was thinking of someone else?

There's only one spot left and it's for a boy. Wyatt walks over and stares into the crowd, judging all the older guys and their qualifications. My appearance isn't intimidating but I've got a good build on me from helping my father at sea. Plus, I'm really tall, possibly one of the tallest guys left still eligible for the reaping. That can't be the reason he'd choose me...

"Him."

At my left side, Dewey Klaizer nudges me and I immediately come back to reality from my thoughts. All the boys are staring at me and I see Wesper motioning me to come to the stage. Everyone has turned to my direction and this can only mean one thing.

I've been chosen.

Wyatt selected me.

I'm a dead man.


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Flint POV**

The moment has come for the Reaping.

A day that sparks fear across the district and a time that I wish things could be different. This will be my last year eligible to be selected and I will never have to take part in this ceremony ever again. Unless, of course, I decide to have children and then they will be included in the process. It's a cruel game but somebody has to play it – it just happens to be teenagers.

The District 5 commerce area is the new location of the Reaping. Many years ago, it used to be in the town square and a few other pre-selected areas but after a faulty lab fire that nearly decimated the entire district, the Capitol has had to find new areas each year to record. This one is the special commerce area and it's a little tight on space. You couldn't tell though as much of the area is still vacated from all the children that would have been eligible if they had survived the fire. I made it through the ensuing carnage but my family didn't. In fact, not many of the families made it through.

I step to the registration table and complete my check-in; the blood identification is my least favourite part. The attendant waves me away and I join the other 18 year old boys standing in the line. There are only maybe 13 of us in the whole age group left and wouldn't be surprised if everyone is expecting some of us to compete this year. Quarter Quells change the rules and this year four tributes will be chosen to take part in the Games, one by random and three by selection. I've heard the rumours, my name's being thrown around and why wouldn't I be? Strong, great with arrows and I'm one of the oldest boys left that could still be reaped into the Games. Don't I feel lucky...?

The last few children walk into their place and the Peacekeepers outline the area. Our District Escort Hadley Fusaro is a stern and highly organized woman. From what I've seen from the previous years, she loves to micro-manage every little detail of her tribute's journey. She tiptoes over to the microphone and clears her throat.

"Hello everyone, welcome to this year's District 5 Reapings. My name is Hadley and I will be your personal escort once again. Before we select the lucky tribute, let's watch a very special video from the Capitol."

The video begins to play and it's the same trope as every year. A message about competing, being selected is an honour worth dying for and the reason that we're forced to compete. It gets older each and every year; I wish she would just lose the video file already.

"Wasn't that beautiful?! Now that the festivities are underway, let's find out which lucky young boy or girl will be the first selected tribute. Cressida, would you be so kind?"

A woman in a simply green dress walks onto the stage with a small glass jar. Normally, the container would be large and filled with hundreds of paper slips but the fire destroyed more than a few buildings. The reapings are tighter than ever and anyone could be selected more often than not. Cressida reaches into the jar and pulls out only one piece of paper for Hadley.

"Thank you. The first tribute will be... Kaeli Naboda!"

Kaeli is possibly the sweetest girl in District 5; she couldn't hurt a fly. This experience will ruin her – I don't think she'll be coming back alive. I turn to look at the girls and Kaeli has already walked up to the stage, greeting Hadley with a shy smile. Cressida gives her a comforting hug but I can tell she's worried. Kaeli barely looks like someone who would compete in the Games let alone someone that would have a shot at actually winning.

Kaeli steps to the microphone stand and Hadley invites her to speak. Kaeli states that she loves her family and will do anything to come back to District 5 as a winner. She stumbles over the word winner; I think the word she wanted to say was "alive." It's a long shot and she doesn't look like she stands a chance. Though, I have to give her credit, she hasn't crumbled as quickly as some of our past tributes.

Hadley smiles and laughs a bit, enjoying Kaeli's surprising determination. She grabs the microphone and motions to the crowd.

"So Kaeli, now that you've settled into your new role, you must select your other tributes. Two boys and one more girl will take up the last remaining spots of the District 5 tributes. Please make your selection."

"I don't need time. I've been thinking this over in case I was selected and I know who I want in the arena with me. My tributes are Paxon Hupp, Flint Price and..."

"I volunteer!"

The voice was soft but it was heard. Someone had actually decided to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Everyone scans the crowd looking for the mysterious. Was it a guy? A girl? I wasn't sure at first but the heads start to converge to the front of the girls' side. Standing up front and centre with her hand in the air was a 12 year old girl.

* * *

**Daphne POV**

I must be crazy.

Why would I choose to volunteer? I have my reasons. It may seem small to everyone else but I want the prize, I need the title and the money that comes with it. Having no living family and being left to live in the orphanage is a death sentence. Once I turn 18 and will no longer be eligible to receive tessarae from the Capitol, I will be kicked out into the streets without a penny to my name. I'm more scared of the survival than dying in the arena.

Everyone is looking at me like I'm insane or they're frightened of my decision. I stick my hand up higher and shout the same response even louder.

"I volunteer!"

The District Escort walks to the edge of the stage and stares at me. Her make-up is scary but I can't look away. Kaeli interjects but the escort is allowing this act of volunteerism. It's not that I'm defying Kaeli's choice, she's just worried about me and doesn't want me to compete since I'm so young. This is my decision and I know that I want to do this. Kaeli joins Hadley at the far stage of the stage.

"She can't volunteer. Isn't it my choice who gets to compete?"

"You're correct Ms. Naboda, but the Capitol recognizes a tributes right to volunteer above all else. The Hunger Games have very specific rules, especially for the Quarter Quells. This young girl has a right to compete."

"She's only 12 years old! She can't compete, she..."

"She has made her bid."

The District Escort stares at Kaeli and then turns her head away. Nothing that Kaeli can say or do will change the process from this point on. I have raised my hand to volunteer and it is now my sole choice whether I decided to compete or not. The District Escort returns to my direction and motions to me in the crowd.

"Are you sure little girl? Do you want to compete in the Games?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then come up on stage with the other tributes then!"

I climb onto the stage and join the others beside Cressida and Hadley. Flint and Paxon look intimidating with their physique and Kaeli is keeping calm. With me taking the final girl's spot, the group of tributes have been completed. It's a strange group of tributes but I think we could win this year's Games. Though, I do have to wonder: who was Kaeli's original choice?

"What's your name young tribute?"

"Daphne. It's Daphne Masters."


	8. District 6 Reapings

**Gemini POV**

Someone's fate is about to be revealed in the next 20 minutes.

The Hunger Games can mean different things. Some see it as an escape from the district, a chance to see beyond the fences and the Peacekeepers to a world that no one could ever dream. That's the way I choose to look at it, a chance for a potential escape from the routine and the despair. Others, or more likely the entire district, look at the Games as certain death. Being reaped is synonymous to having the angel of death whisk you away to a world of pain, loneliness and death – a means to an untimely end.

I'm not so pessimistic like my friends. They fear from the Games and everything that it could hold, but I'm only curious at this point. We've seen so much from inside the different arenas and I only wonder what the tributes have seen when they've visited the Capitol.

Is it big?

Are the Capitol citizens scary?

Have they ever tried to escape?

I walk into the line and join the other 14 year old girls; waving to a few friends here and there. Standing in this Town Square with the other children of District 6 is the only real scary moment of the Reapings. A draw of chance determines the fact of someone in this area and they will be forced to select three other people to compete. It's heartbreaking to see someone that doesn't want to compete or leave the district be forced at gunpoint from their family and friends. I've considered volunteering in the past but my own fear keeps me back. I want to experience the unknown but is competing a good price to pay? Don't get me wrong, I hate the concept of the Hunger Games and everything that The Capitol has done but if there's ever a chance for me to experience something better, the Games could be it.

I look towards the stage and see Spencer Kain, our current District Mentor speaking to the District Escort Rhett. This is the last year that Spencer will be the District 6 Mentor and he'll be replaced by the next eligible person in line. The last victor our district had was over nine years ago, a 16 year old boy named Jupiter who survived an arena-wide earthquake after four days. The attack decimated the arena and eliminated seven tributes in a matter of minutes; Jupiter was lucky to get out alive. I sometimes see him walk through the district with his family and he seems at peace with his life – this will only bring back bad memories of the arena. I search throughout the crowd and see if I can find any Jupiter but the older kids are much taller than me. He must be somewhere in the back with the other parents and wondering about the results.

My mind drifts and I begin to think of Hunger Games from a few years back. Jupiter competed in a calm grassy meadow and the last few years have seen arena like a tropical forest and a burnt wasteland. My favourite was an ice palace from seven years ago; the designs of the ice sculptures were so beautiful. I wonder what this year will look like?

"...Gemini?"

A hand touches my shoulder and starts shaking me gently. My gaze is brought back to the crowd and I turn to the direction of the movement – it's Georgetta. She's giving me a concerned look and I'm not sure what's going on.

"What?!"

"The stage. Look."

I turn to the stage and notice that someone is already walking up the steps to join both Rhett and Spencer. Did I miss the reapings already? How long had I been daydreaming?

Jill Talbert, a girl in my class, stands besides Rhett and shakes his hand. From the sad look on her face and the expression on the crowd members, her name must have been pulled from the glass jar. At the side of the stage, the jar is now abandoned – I guess I did miss most of the action. Rhett apparently loves this year's pick as he continues to make jokes and get Jill to join along with the fun. She's a little shy and trying to hold back the tears; I can't blame her. Rhett is now looking into the crowd and I know what this means... this is the moment.

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Jill, you are the first tribute from District 6 to be selected to compete in the Hunger Games but there are three spots remaining. In this crowd, two boys and one more girl must be selected as the remaining tributes. Please make your selection."

Jill hesitates at first but looks at the boy's side first. There's no way that she'll choose one of the younger kids; they barely do well when they're picked to compete. Older kids stand a better chance at surviving and fighting against the Careers. None of the little kids are scared but the older ones can barely look away from the stage. She points at the middle of the group and I realize that it's two fingers instead of one.

Luca and Daniel Mallon are twin brothers in our grade as well. They're strong in their own way and could possibly offer something that I couldn't tell from appearances. Still, they're only 14 years old. Why would she choose two more young people, though? Has she lost her mind?

"My last choice is Gemini Capewell."

Georgetta and I both move our heads to the stage. Jill is looking into the crowd and I can tell that she's staring right at me now. At first I believe it's a joke, a bit of humour before she changes her mind. I stand for a few more seconds but nothing changes... I've been reaped. There are plenty of people she could have chosen who would have more to offer.

Why did Jill choose me?

Why Luca?

Why his identical twin too?

I swear... before the end of the Hunger Games, I'm going to find out once and for all.


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Ethan POV**

The District 7 tribute has been chosen.

Only mere moments ago, our District Escort from the Capitol Moss Viridian pulled a single piece of paper from the jar. A giant moveable structure that contains the name of every eligible child in District 7 is wheeled to the side of the stage. Hundreds of names were up-for-grabs and anyone really could have been reaped into the Games. Even in the Quarter Quell and this being a single draw, no one is ready to find out which unlucky teenager will be called to travel and train. This year is going to be different, one person will be selected at random and three others will be chosen personally to compete. Any reason could suffice as long as all four spots are filled by the end of the Reapings.

Moss stares at the little slip of paper and smiles to the cameras; trying to play up for the show and get more screen time. With the exception of the escorts from the more prominent districts, Moss is one of the few escorts that love to make a scene. Dressed in a loose emerald dress, she's a little overdressed for this insignificant portion of the Hunger Games. Adam, our District Mentor, is completely different – he could care less about creating a better show for the viewers from the Capitol. From the look on his face, he just wants Moss to hurry up.

Moss taps the microphone and clears her throat...

"Well now, look what I have in my hand. This one little slip of paper contains the name of the lucky young boy or girl that will be this year's District 7 tribute. Whomever I select, they will have the sole choice of choosing three other tributes to compete in the arena. Isn't this exciting?"

No one says a word or moves. These events are meant to instill the fear in us, not bring out the excitement for the Games. Even the Peacekeepers are keeping silent and staying a watchful eye throughout the proceedings. Moss waits for applause but she gives up after a few seconds – no one is going to play her into her trap.

"I guess everyone is too excited for the results? Good. Let's announce the name of the first tribute... Eden Archer!"

Eden is the first tribute and I'm already worried for my standing now. I know Eden; I've grown up with her for my entire life. She's in my grade, her parents were close to my father and she's a somewhat good friend. Not many know the true Eden but I do – she's not all that innocent, she's truly different. While others wouldn't dare pick their friends to compete in the Games, Eden would. She doesn't care about the rules or convention; she does what she wants and expects others to follow. All I can hope is that she doesn't pick me to compete.

The girls move out of the way to let the Peacekeepers lead her to the stage. Moss and Adam are already waiting to do the introductions and welcome her to the fold. Each year it's the same ceremony where Moss introduces the tribute and gets them to speak a few moments to the camera. My attention drifts to the screens and the multiple cameras focused on both of them up on the stage; everyone in Panem must be watching them at this point. Laughter echoes through the speakers and to my surprise, Eden is laughing and playing along with all of Moss' comments. Eden must be already playing her game and creating a new image for the sponsors.

Moss claps in enthusiasm and moves her hand to the crowd. Now that the first tribute has been chosen, three more people must be selected as the final tributes. I'd rather it be random but it's all up to Eden at this point.

"Eden, as the person selected by draw, you get the sole choice as to which other tributes will compete with you in the arena. Two boys and one girl will need to fill the remaining spots on stage. Please make your choice."

"Why thank you, Moss. I've thought long and hard about this, which three people I'd love to have in the Games with me and I think I've made my decision. My choices are..."

She holds a deep breath and smiles to the crowd. She must be enjoying this moment.

"Skylar Sedgwick..."

Skylar's a boy that's also in our grade. He's grown up in the orphanage for most of his life and barely has any fighting skills or training. He's nice and could win over a few sponsors with his likeable nature but he'd never stand a chance against the Careers. There must be a personal reason that Eden choose him for the Hunger Games. Skylar isn't exactly the top choice to have inside the arena.

"...Sophie Hilles..."

I've heard that name before. Sophie is a 12 year old girl and this is her first year eligible for the Reapings. Eden must be crazy for choosing someone so young and innocent as a tribute. No one in the right state of mind would choose a 12 year old, let alone someone weak that might not even survive the first day.

With three spots already taken, there's only one more boy that needs to be selected. So far she's chosen a little girl and a fellow friend to enter the arena. Eden's playing by her own logic now and she has the final say. Not sure what I'm more scared of: possibly being reaped or forced to compete alongside this new Eden? I have a bad feeling about this.

"And my last choice is Ethan Kinlaw."


	10. District 8 Reapings

**Tessie POV**

Willow is already making today a hassle.

This isn't the day to mess around and crack jokes. Important results will be revealed in 20 minutes at the Reapings and four people will be forced to jump on a train to the Capitol. This year as it's the Quarter Quell, the rules are different and more tributes are being selected to compete. My mother asked that we put on something clean and proper for whatever the circumstances may arise at the Reapings later today. She couldn't say the exact words but we both knew that she was eluding if either of us were reaped into the Games.

She needs to get ready and get going – we're running late as is. Our parents have finished awhile ago and have put on a respectable outfit for the ceremony. I can hear my father's frustration but I can tell that it's more worry than anger. I finish tying the knot on a simple white blouse as Willow, my twin sister, throws her tattered shoes to the floor in search of something more presentable. We may be twins but we're both completely different. I'm the nice and proper twin, always on time and kind – she's the wild child and keeps getting me into trouble. The reputation has spread throughout the district; I know the Peacekeepers would love to once and for all have her be punished for the annoyances that she's caused the last few years.

I picked up a pair of simple shoes and hand them to her.

"Put these on, we have to go."

"I hate those shoes."

"It doesn't matter, we have to go."

She defiantly puts them on and shoots me a death glare. Willow is never happy unless she gets her way but there's no time to deal with the sisterly drama. The Reapings are set to start in seven minutes and we've lost enough time with her deciding what to wear to a one day ceremony. Our parents have already started walking down the path; I catch a glimpse of my father helping my pregnant mother step over the few rocky patches. I close the door behind me and both Willow and I run past them over the rocks to the other children walking.

The Town Square is the location of the Reapings. Each year it's transformed into a high tech area loaded with large television screens, Capitol citizens and moving cameras. The boys and girls are separated into two large groups with Peacekeepers guarding each side. Willow and I sign in at the registration desk and quickly walk to the other 15 year old girls in our grade. The girls make room for us to cut in and join our friends in the middle. I wave at Yuni and Corda as we stand beside them in line; both have a mixed look of fear and worry on their faces. I hope neither of them gets called to compete in the Games. The music begins to play and the ceremony is about to begin.

Caddis Talbot, our District Mentor, leads an extremely tall and mysterious man to the middle of the stage. I've never seen him before but I can easily tell from his outfit and appearance that he must be from the Capitol. Behind them is the large container which holds the name of every eligible boy and girl in District 8. Some names are included more than others due to the tessarae purchase – my name is only in there a few times. The mysterious man walks to the microphone and gently taps on the speaker, signaling everyone to quiet down.

"Hello District 8, my name is Dyson Morh. I'll be your new District Escort starting today for the upcoming Hunger Games and this year's Quarter Quell. I hope you're excited for the Games and the honour that it is to be selected to compete. Let's take a minute to watch a very special video right from the Capitol."

So he's the new District Escort? I didn't know that they replaced our current Capitol liaison. I wondered why I didn't see her walking around and yelling at the camera crew. Might be nice to have a new change; he might help the new tributes going forward win – we haven't had a victor in a while. The video stops playing and Dyson, along with a few of the Peacekeepers, starts clapping at the finale music.

"Wasn't that a great film? This is my first time watching it along with you. Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time to reveal which lucky young boy or girl will be selected as the first District 8 tribute. Caddis, will you please hand me the name?"

Caddis walks to the glass container and retrieves only one name. The tiny slip of paper holds the name of the one person that gets to decide which three others will have to compete in the Games. Anyone can be called on as a tribute; it's up to them who they choose. Caddis hands over the name and steps aside to hear the results. Please don't let it be me or any of my friends.

"The first person is... Gaelan Kassower."

Gaelan?

Where have I heard that name before?

People start moving away on the other side of the Town Square and I immediately recognize the little boy walking down the path. The Peacekeepers are blocking most of the view, but I can see his messy head of black hair perfectly.

Gaelan is only 13 years old and I used to babysit him.

* * *

**Gaelan POV**

I'm not ready to compete in the Hunger Games.

There are too many factors working against me at this point. It's not that I'm untrained and don't know my way around a weapon in dangerous situations, it's just too soon. Weaponry and blades are my expertise; I've spent a long time training myself for moments like these. Yet all the things that could hold me back keep popping into my head as I climb the stairs to join Caddis and Dyson. I'm too young, too short, too weak, and too... not ready.

I shake Dyson's hand and he introduces me to the crowd. Up close I can see that he's older than he looks from the crowd. He must be using some Capitol products to keep himself looking youthful. The cameras are all focusing on us now and I flash a small smile, politely waving the potential sponsors at the other end. My older sister Ebony is weeping at the far side of the Town Square and it's killing me inside to not break down. She's holding onto our neighbour and crying onto her shoulder. If I shed even a single tear or look weak on stage, I will lose any momentum I have to impress the sponsors by the time I arrive at the Capitol. I'll let her know that I'll be alright when it's time to say our good-byes.

Dyson points to the camera and starts speaking to the crowd...

"Gaelan, now is the moment that changes everything. Somewhere in this crowd are the three people that will be joining you in the arena. Will you choose helpful teammates or easy competition that won't get in your own? The decision is up to you! Please make your choice."

I look into the group and think about who I would want in the arena with me. Honestly, I never thought of the possibility that I would have to compete in the Hunger Games this year for the Quarter Quell. It's thrown me off and I'm not so sure what I should do anymore. The older kids could help me based on strength but I don't know any of them personally. There is one boy that I've seen practicing in gym class with spears – he's done pretty well with throwing and hitting targets. Sometimes pretty well is all it takes to defeat an enemy. He'll be my first choice.

"Cotton Stone."

Now I need to choose the remaining two girls. Looking at all the potential choices, I realize that I don't know many of them except for the few in my class. They don't have to worry, I won't choose them. It would be cruel and pointless to choose someone so young like myself – we wouldn't stand a chance. I scan the crowd and my eyes stop at a particular girl; she looks familiar but I can't remember her name. She, her sister and her parents used to babysit me when I was a toddler when my parents would work long hours at the factory. One of the sisters was so nice to me while the other was a monster; making me play games that could have hurt me or gotten me into in trouble. I don't remember much but I know that I hate her.

Looking between the sisters, they look exactly identical and no way to tell the other a part. What was her name? I only want to select one for the Games and might as well take a 50/50 chance. Even if I choose the wrong sister, I'll still find some satisfaction that the other might suffer from losing her sister.

"I choose her, the girl in the white blouse."

There's barely any time left and I might as well choose a girl at random. A tall girl with blonde highlights is standing near the back of the crowd; she might prove to be a strong ally.

"My last choice is the girl in the back."

Cotton, the girl in the white blouse and the tall girl with the highlights are lead by the Peacekeepers to the stage. None of them can look at me or the cameras. It's understandable since I've just chosen them to compete in the Hunger Games but they need to get over it. They've been selected and in a matter of time, we'll all be in the arena.

There's no going back at this point.


	11. District 9 Reapings

**Tanner POV**

Only one more ceremony to go.

I've made it this far and now there's only just one Reaping that keeps me away from my freedom. Each year the Capitol visits District 9 with the sole purpose of taking one boy and one girl away for the Hunger Games. Training them and giving them the knowledge to compete against 22 other teenagers for the sole goal of killing each other until one tribute is left. This year I turned 18 years old, the last maximum age for someone to be eligible to compete in the Games. If I survive this upcoming ceremony, I will never have to worry about the Reaping Day for a long time until I have children. Never will I anticipate the chance for my name to be pulled from the jar. Never will I have to fear of the arena. This is the last day of this tortured life.

Children are walking into their lines; checking in at the registration desk and keeping to themselves in silence. The parents are quieter – I look behind me to the back of the area and I see them standing together, looking at their children in silent fear. Being 18 years old, I'm delegated to stand with the rest of the older kids and wait for the results. Chances are that one of us will most likely be called to compete in the Games since our names have been included more times than the younger children. It's a random draw but it's unbalanced at best. The older kids are stronger and more often than not, they stand a better chance at actually coming back from the arena alive.

Standing at the far side with the other eligible girls, I catch Arielle looking back at me. She flashes me a warm, soft smile and I send one right back at her. Arielle is my fiancée and she is also 18 years old. I've known her for my entire life, the girl who was not only my best friend but the girl that I could never dream of living without. I proposed only a few short weeks ago and with this final Reaping Day, we will be over the age of majority and can finally start a family together. Her parents have consented and my brother is happy to hold the ceremony immediately after the Games are completed. We only have this one occurrence that could get in our way.

Music begins to play over the speakers and the cameras start to zoom in on the stage – the show is about to begin. Our District Escort Ymez Wallace walks up the steel stairs in a tight formfitting black dress. She waves to all of us in the crowd, blowing kisses with every step that gets her closer to the microphone.

"Welcome District 9 to the Reaping Day! My name is Ymez Wallace and I'm proud to be back for another year of this glorious ceremony. Before we find out which lucky young boy or girl will be selected for the arena, let us watch a very special video right from the Capitol."

The large screens change to a video we've all seen plenty of times before. I would be surprised if many of the parents knew all the words from memory. I use this time to look back at Arielle and give her a reassuring look. Only a few more minutes will change the rest of our lives and we will never have to look back.

Ymez begins clapping and showing her big toothy grin. She loves the Capitol video, reminding us at every moment if there's a chance for us to see it and revel in its glory. As she speaks to the crowd, Patton Corez, our most recent District Victor and Mentor, picks a piece of paper from the large container placed in the middle of the stage. On that little slip of paper holds the name of the tribute that will be competing in the arena. It could be anyone – young, old, boy, girl... it could even be me. Ymez smiles to the crowd and opens up the paper.

"Why thank you, Patton. District 9, this is the moment that we have all been waiting for. In my hand is the name of which boy or girl will be competing in the 250th Hunger Games. Our first tribute is... Kipp Pritchard."

The boys turn their heads to my direction and for a second, I think that they're staring at me. But they're not staring at me, I'm not the tribute. Instead, they're looking at the person to my side.

Kipp – the first tribute for District 9.

* * *

**Kipp POV**

The looks are all the same.

They're staring at me like I'm poison, a person that's destined to die sooner rather than later. A camera overheard zooms in on my face and I catch a glimpse of myself looking worried on the large television screen. I shake off the panic and walk to the Peacekeepers waiting in the middle. They usher me to the stage and I keep my head held high as I join Ymez and Patton on stage. They both shake my hand and I realize that everyone is staring at me now. My grandparents, who are standing at the other end of the venue, can barely hide the look of fear on their faces.

"Well Kipp!" said Ymez, with a little too much excitement in her voice. "You're the first officially tribute for District 9. How do you feel right now?"

"I'm a little scared but I think I can bring home a win."

"Any strategy you have in store?"

"I have something or two up my sleeve. The other districts better watch out."

Ymez laughs and shoots another toothy grin to the crowd. She loves the spotlight and whenever someone from the district wins, she's recognized as the Escort who helped make it happen. That's why she likes Patton so much – he won and brought her closer to the spotlight.

"Kipp, the stage belongs to you. You must now choose one boy and two girls to also be reaped into the arena. Please make your selection."

Normally I wouldn't have to make this choice. My companion, a tribute girl, would also be chosen at random and we both would be sent into the arena together. Since this is a Quarter Quell and the rules are different, more tributes are required for the chance that more than one person would return home as victor. There are too many possibilities to think about and I need to think about this fast.

No one under 14 – I can't choose any children. They wouldn't be able to help me and would only prove to be fodder when the real fighting begins. I look to the boys' side first and only one person catches my attention. He was standing right beside me when I was reaped and for some reason, I think that I could trust him.

"Tanner Ashby."

Now with all the boy spots filled, I need to think of the girls. Two people that could stand a chance in the arena but could also help with the sponsors' portion. Doesn't the Mayor have a daughter that's eligible? She's young, sure, but she's not that young – 15 or 16 years old I believe. It's a risky move that could get me in trouble if I could back but it's a move that I might need to make.

"Cammie Hargreaves."

Only one choice left and it's an easy choice when I stop stressing about the decision. She's likeable, pretty fast and might help us score a few parcels in the arena. I've met her from time to time; she lives in a different part of the district but she's a familiar face.

"My last choice is Gwendolin Taft."

Tanner, Cammie and Gwendolin step away from the crowd and join me on stage. Neither Cammie nor Gwendolin are able to look at me, but Tanner cannot take his eyes away from me. He's staring at me and giving the look of death – the other tributes might be scary but Tanner is scarier at this point. I look away and stare at the crowd, focusing on the viewers from the Capitol that are now judging us. The camera zooms in and I slightly turn to catch a peek at the screen - Tanner is still staring at me!

Did I might the right choices?

I hope so, there's no going back anymore.


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Kitty POV**

A name has been drawn.

Someone will soon find out that they will be competing in the Hunger Games. Each year the Capitol arrives to District 10 to begin the commencement ceremony and hold the Reapings for the district. Peacekeepers would guard the Town Square from any last minute escapees and our District Escort Collins Vinzent would announce which boy and girl are the newest tributes sent into the arena. Since it's a Quarter Quell this year, the rules are different and the tribute count has been doubled – two boys and two girls – but only one will be reaped from the draw.

The other 16 year old girls in my row can barely look up from the ground. My friends Katia and Henrietta are holding onto each other in anticipation – anyone of us could be reaped this year. From the three of us, my name has been included more times in the glass container for the draw. I opted for the tessarae the last few years and it's only a matter of time before the extra names catches up to me. Neither of my siblings signed up for the order and I've been taking the chance for us to have some type of food for the food. Please don't let this be my year – I don't want to compete.

Collins opens up the little slip of paper and speaks into the crowd...

"The first tribute is... Kitty Bardwell!"

Numb.

My whole body feels numb at this point. Out of all the eligible children of District 10, my name was the one to be called for the Hunger Games. The statistics are unfound and the chances that this would be happening are slim to none but it did and now I must live with it. I'm the first tribute for District 10 and now I must enter the arena with three other people of my choice.

The crowd turns their heads to me and the looks are all the same. No one wants to say it but I can tell: they don't think I'm coming back to District 10 alive. Katia and Henrietta both have the same look on their face; my friends are saying goodbye with their eyes. Thank you girls – I really needed to feel that moment at this time. The Peacekeepers are waiting for me and the girls have moved aside to let me walk to the stage. In those few moments of walking through the crowd and up the stairs, I can't help but think of all the scary monsters, traps and tricks that the Capitol has in store for me and the other tributes inside the arena. I couldn't wish that on even my worst enemy.

Collins extends his hand and he leads me to the microphone. He tries to reassure me that everything will be alright and that the ceremony will almost be over. I look to the side of the stage at one of the chairs and see our current District Escort Gemma Fields. Her fiery red hair and piercing gold eyes are unmistakable – her unique looks helped her land more than enough sponsors in the arena to survive at the top of her game. She's not smiling but I can tell that she's trying to be supportive in her own way by not getting out of her chair to greet me. Collins shakes me gently and redirects my attention to the camera zooming in on us – the Capitol is now waiting for my decision.

"Kitty, you must now make the hardest decision of your life. Three more tributes need to be selected for District 10 and the choice is up to you. Two boys and one more girl must be called to stage up here on stage. Step to the microphone and make your choice."

I look into the crowd and my mind suddenly blanks. Everyone standing below me, from the kids to the parents in the back, starts to blur in the distance and I can't tell any of them apart. I'm not ready to make this decision – I can't decide who I want to send into the arena. A few minutes past and I have yet to announce any of my choices. Collins waits eagerly for me but I can tell Gemma is already frustrated; she scoffs under her breath and I hear her mutter "weakling."

More minutes have gone by and Collins no longer wants to wait, he steps to my side and takes the microphone.

"Kitty, we must have a selection. If you do not make a choice, they will be made for you."

"I... I can't... I don't know..."

"Fine then. Gemma, please select three names from the glass container. We will continue to reaped names until all three spots have been filled. Kitty – may the odds be ever in your favour."

Gemma stands up and flips over her hair. She obviously isn't impressed with me anymore; she might as well have said it directly. She pulls three slips of paper from the jar and walks across the stage, stepping in front of me and ignoring my presence. Gemma may have impressed the sponsors with her likeability on camera but she's self-centered and mean like most of the tributes from the Career districts. She opens the first slip and speaks into the microphone...

"Eve Harper."

Another girl. From the looks at the girls, she must be pretty young since many of the little children are gasping and crying. I'm so sorry Eve.

"Holt Sprouse."

The first boy. I've heard of Holt before and he's another young child. The draw isn't helping me at the moment and none of the stronger teenagers are being selected. I should have just made the choice and chosen the three tributes. Now the little kids are being forced to compete; it's all my fault!

"Henrietta Pasture."

Oh no, Henrietta! I see Henrietta shake in fear and Katia clutch into her; both of them begin crying but Collins taps the microphone. From my internal count, that makes three girls and one boy.

"From the initial draw, we have overdrawn with female tributes. Ms. Pasture, since your name was the last female tribute to be called, you will not be reaped into the arena. Gemma, please select another name."

Henrietta breathes a sigh of relief. She stares at me and I can tell that she's angry; she was so close to being sent into the arena because of me. One of my best friends, if she still calls herself that, could have died because of me.

"Dune Ward."

A boy. He's the last eligible tribute to be called. Now with Dune being called, all the tributes spots are filled and we'll be whisked away to the Capitol. If I were to win, this could change my life for the better but if I lose... I'll be dead. Hopefully this ragtag team pulled together by chance can pull off a long-shot win. We need the sponsors to believe in us.

I have to believe in us.


	13. District 11 Reapings

**Amberly POV**

Another dull day in District 11.

The sun is out, the Peacekeepers are walking through the fields and many of the district citizens are ending their late night shifts before the next rotation. Nothing unusual or different happens in District 11. Well, maybe not today – it's the Reaping Day. Today, the Capitol has arrived to hold their annual ceremony where someone, normally one boy and one girl, will be chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. The routine is traditional and completely expected, except this year is a Quarter Quell. It means something new and interesting to see when the event starts.

I climb out of bed and check myself at the vanity; taking in the sunlight that is bouncing off the mirror. The vanity is a luxury item that almost no one in District 11 has at their own place, especially any of my friends. My mother has set out a simple white dress for today but I can do better – this is my last year being eligible after all. Only children between the ages of 12 and 18 are eligible to compete in the Hunger Games and by being 18 years old, this will be my final year. I cannot wait to be over this ceremony; I will be an adult and can make my own decisions at this point. My older brother Belmont survived his eligibility phase two years ago and he's already taken up a position at the Mayor's office. I need to do or find something better than him in the upcoming year. It's not sibling rivalry – it's just the game of life.

My parents call me at the door and I run over in a formfitting light pink dress, flashing my mother a satisfied look. The expression on her face is confusing while mine is of pure satisfaction. This outfit makes a statement and would gladly give me attention if I'm caught on camera. I brush past my step-father and I walk down the beaten path towards the Reaping ceremony.

Trucks are moving down the street while the Peacekeepers are ushering families into the area. Children are quickly separated from their parents and lead them to the check-in area for their registration. Some of the smaller children are staring at me and I pretend like I don't notice; let them look – I don't mind the attention. The desk attendant grabs my hand and sticks a metallic device to my index finger; the blood prick always feels uncomfortable at first but it's their only definitive way of confirmation. He waves me away and I join the other 18 year old girls in our line. Cameras zoom overheard and they flash between the boys, the girls, a few stragglers and focus in on the main stage every now and then. The show is about to being in a matter of minutes.

Tarrant Stockwell, our District Escort, is casually talking to our District Mayor. I'm not sure what their conversation is about but it must be something important, he's calling over the District Mentor Lincoln Row to join the chat. Music begins to play over the speakers and the Peacekeepers usher the remaining children into their designated areas. The Mayor takes his seat on stage as Tarrant takes his place behind the microphone stand.

"Hello District 11, my name is Tarrant Stockwell and today is a very important day. Two boys and two girls will be chosen to compete in the 250th Hunger Games. Who will it be? That decision is for fate to decide. Before we announce the first tribute, let's watch an important directly from the Capitol."

The Capitol seal appears on several of the large and small television screens. We've seen this video for years and nothing ever changes. I drift off and stare at a few of the girl's outfits that they choose to wear. Not impressed. This is the Reaping Day, girls! A little forethought and colour wouldn't have been too much of a challenge to add this morning. Why does no one ever try?

"Quinn Rotger!"

Did someone call out a name?

My head turns to the stage and I see Lincoln standing next to Tarrant. How long did I drift off? There's no way that I missed both the end of the video and the reaping. Next to Lincoln is the glass container and Tarrant is holding a small slip of paper. A few of the girls shift away from a tiny brunette girl in the crowd and I realize that I did miss a lot. Yes, the reaping already took place and someone has been chosen.

Quinn looks barely over 14 years old and she's the first tribute for the district. From appearances alone she doesn't stand a chance against many of the stronger competitors that she could be facing.

* * *

**Zachary POV**

Quinn looks petrified.

I've never met Quinn before nor have I ever heard of her. Tiny and small in a plaid dress, she can barely hide her fear from the cameras circling overhead. She stumbles over her feet and slowly makes her way to the stage. Tarrant offers his hand and she hesitantly takes it; gently shaking with each step that she takes up the stage. If Quinn was pretending to act scared and terrified to throw people off, it might be working – she's a pro.

"You must be Quinn? Welcome to the Hunger Games! Are you excited for the Games this year?"

"I'm a little scared. I'm not sure what could happen inside the arena."

"Well, the Gamemakers are probably working up something interesting for Panem to watch. I hope you're not too scared – it's going to be fun. Now that we've made an introduction, Quinn, it's time for you to make a tough decision. In this crowd are two boys and one girl that must also be reaped to compete. The decision is all yours to make! Whenever you're ready, please make your choice."

Tarrant steps away from Quinn and stands beside Lincoln. He gives him a slight nudge and they both smile; it's easy to tell that after all these years; they're pretty good friends. My attention returns back to Quinn at the microphone and I can't help but think of who she might choose. It could be anyone – someone older, younger, tall, small... the choices are endless. She stares at the boys and for a second I think she's looking at me.

"Mason Soto."

A few of the taller guys start to move around. She went for a stronger boy to start off the selection; she could be sticking with tougher and older tributes to bring into the arena. I think I'm a little older than her so I might survive this reaping.

"The redheaded boy right there."

Who is she talking about?

She points her hand to the crowd – her index finger directly at me. I turn to look at the boys surrounding me and none of them have red hair. Quinn is obviously talking about me; I'm the third tribute for District 11. The Peacekeepers step to the aisle and lead Mason and myself to the stage to join Quinn. As we walk up the stairs, I see an older girl with blonde hair and an extravagant pink dress join the Peacekeepers at the aisle. She must be the remaining girl tribute to be called but I have no idea who she is. From the look on her face, she must be enjoying all the attention from the cameras and the district. She can barely hide the smile.

Mason and I stand next to Quinn as the mysterious blonde girl joins us. She waves to the crowd and Mason laughs under his breath; he must think of her as a joke and who would blame him? Whoever this girl may be, she's not helping our district image. Tarrant claps in enthusiasm and steps back to the microphone.

"Isn't this a great group? Let's give a round of applause for this year's tributes: Quinn, Mason, Zachary and Amberly!"


	14. District 12 Reapings

**Hi all! The moment has finally come - this is the last of the Reapings. They take a long time to write differently and once again, I'm really sorry about the early delay back several chapters ago. Now that I have finished the hard part, I can start developing the characters and create an interesting story for you all to read. Same as the last edition, I haven't planned the story out yet, but I'd love your feedback and comments! Leave a review and let me know your fave (or least) characters and any predictions. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Cody POV**

The cameras are going to love this moment.

No way would the Capitol ever miss out on getting their requisite footage to show off. They stroll into District 12 on one exact day each year to hold a special ceremony and kidnap two children to bring back with them. They train them, corrupt them and then send them to their deaths – it happens every year. Last year District 12 did alright in the arena, one made it into the Top 16 while another survived until the Feast before being killed by one of the Careers. Sometimes you can only hope so far for something good to happen that having a Victor come home would seem near impossible.

I stand in my place and take note at the men in white jumpsuits down the aisle. The Peacekeepers are helping to direct a few of the children into their designated areas. Catie, my little sister, is joining the other 14 year old girls as the other side of the Square and I give her a slight wave. She awkwardly smiles but I can tell that she's afraid of being called. Who wouldn't when it could be anyone this year? The Quarter Quell changes the rules. From what I've been told by the parents, only one person will be reaped from the draw and they will get the sole choice of deciding the other three tributes. Bets going around the district say the older kids are going to be called; Catie might survive but I'm looking like a good choice. Being on the older side of the boys, I could be a strong choice; though, I hope whoever gets called will choose the 18 year olds only.

A few small children step into their place in line and the music quiets down. Cameras zoom to the stage and the large building doors open to let the Mayor take his place. Beside him are a few other District officials waiting to hear the news and one girl to the left that stands awkwardly out of place. Allegra Watson is our current District Mentor; she's held the position for some time now and has scored a few tribute victories in the last decade or two. I don't remember her Games – in fact, I don't remember much of any of the other Hunger Games from the past. It's hard to watch them for fun or the face of being bored.

Gentle tapping echoes throughout the Square. For a second, I think it could be a technical problem with the speakers but it's not – it's our District Escort taking the stage. Genova Aras is an uptight and proper woman from the Capitol that always wears super tall high heels whenever she visits our district. She never dresses beneath her and I wouldn't be surprised if she had an endless supply of handkerchiefs to clean the dirt from her hands.

Genova steps to the microphone and removes her thick framed glasses. Even from the distance I can tell that she changed her eye colour this year – she went for silver.

"Hello District 12, my name is Genova Aras and I'm here today to present the District 12 Reapings for the 250th Hunger Games. Today, two lucky young boys and girls will be chosen as your tributes to compete for the honour of potentially being named this year's Victor. Before we announce the first tribute, let's watch a special video from the Capitol."

I watch the video in full. When you're stuck in the Town Square with hundreds of other children waiting for these results, all you can do is watch. You could also hope for the ceremony to be delayed. Last year we had rain and the Peacekeepers almost had to send us home if it proved to be a problem around the electronic equipment. The rain subsided and they were able to hold the Reaping; much to the dismay of everyone.

The video ends and Allegra steps away from her chair to pull a single piece of paper from the jar. Normally Genova loves to be the one to pull the name but I guess she relented this year. Allegra hands her the name and returns to her chair. This is it – someone is going to be called.

"Thank you, Allegra. District 12, in my hand is the name of your first tribute. That lucky young individual is..."

"I volunteer."

The words silence Genova. She doesn't reveal the name on her paper but looks to find the voice in the crowd.

Was it a boy?

A girl?

I couldn't tell where the voice came from at first until a hand sticks up into the air. The noise from a girl I slightly recognize but can't place the name. The girl repeats the words yet again.

"I volunteer."

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

One step closer to the goal.

Volunteering is not so bad when you look at it. Why is everyone so afraid of it? I just don't get it. There was never an opportunity for me to willingly throw my name for the Hunger Games. Thanks to the Quarter Quell, the opportunity presented itself. One district partner? Try three that will have my back in the arena. Three other people that will make sure we all will be coming back alive against the other districts. I would be a fool to turn down that privilege.

A few of the other girls beside me are shocked at my choice. One girl, Imogene, has her mouth open wide and can barely hide her surprised. Easy girl – don't let the flies find a new home. I step away from the onlookers and walk with the Peacekeepers to the stage. Genova stands tall at the move and shoots me a confused expression. She's surprised by my gutsy attitude but welcomes me with open arms when I climb onto the stage; she'll appear regularly in the reports since she has a volunteer this year.

"District 12 has a new volunteer this year – we haven't had one in over twenty years! What might your name be?"

"My name is Scarlett Lei. I'm 16 years old and I'm ready to make my way to the Capitol."

"You're a confident young girl. I love it! We'd be happy to have you around, Scarlett."

This bubbly conversation with Genova could help me score a few sponsors or two. There's nothing better than already playing the game back home before I travel to the big city. Since this phase is almost done, I should quickly start thinking about who I would choose for the arena. Two strong boys and another strong girl to load the team with strength; I can work on the camera time.

"Well Scarlett, you're the first tribute for District 12 and now we must find out which other three will be joining you on the team. Please move to the side as I reveal the next tribute that will make the ultimate decision for us to find out."

"Pardon me? Isn't that my power since I'm the first tribute?"

"Oh, good gracious no. Did you not listen to the rules, Scarlett? The tribute that is called first by the draw gets the power, not the overzealous girl that decided to volunteer before a name was revealed. Rules are rules Scarlett and I'm only following proper etiquette. The first tribute is... Janel Modica."

Janel? The little aspiring shop-girl gets the special power? The rules should have been amended in this instance because I volunteered. Does the Capitol not respect the honour of volunteering? Fine, rules are apparently rules... I guess. Janel better not mess this up.

An average sized girl in blonde hair is escorted to the stage and steps to the microphone. She gives me an encouraging look but I squint back in her direction. If looks could kill, I could win the Games from the comfort of this stage. Janel introduces herself to the cameras and gets an undeserving amount of screen time for her stolen moment. She's nice, a little plain and keeps to herself as Genova tries to make a big show for the viewers watching in their homes. Genova announces that Janel will only have to choose two boys since all the girl spots have already been taken, naturally.

"I... hmmm... I think the first boy will be Bael... no... Cody Gilliam."

Another tall but average looking tribute has been called. He's cute, in his own way, and looks strong from a distance but I wouldn't be able to tell until we arrive at the Training Centre. I've seen Cody before around the district and I think a few friends know him. Janel didn't exactly wow me with her first choice – her next one better help the team.

"Peter Handel."

Peter? I've never heard of that name before. Is he another 16 year old boy?

The Peacekeepers arrive to the older boys and the crowd parts to let someone walk through. A tall figure moves through the lines and the Peacekeepers usher him to the stage. He's older and from what I can see here on stage, he looks pretty strong. Not ridiculously strong as someone who spent their entire life training in the Careers' program but strong nonetheless. The mysterious boy walks up the stage and stands next to Cody at the end. Compared to Peter, Cody looks like a small and weak little boy.

Genova talks to the cameras to give us a proper introduction. While she's shouting to the cameras, I take another moment to get a good look at the last member of District 12. He's stunning! Peter looks in my direction and the first things I take in are his light green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He's the perfect addition to the group and looks as if he could stand a chance against the Careers.

This team thing just got better and better.


End file.
